Apostando esclavos
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: AU/ Las vidas de miserables esclavos cambiarán, para mejor o para peor, cuando sus señores los pierdan en una apuesta contra los de otros reinos. Sin embargo, hay muchos secretos involucrados y habrá gente que hará lo que sea para que se mantengan así.
1. Prólogo: El camino del dragón verde

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

"**Apostando esclavos"**

**_Prólogo: _El camino del dragón verde**

_**{9 años atrás}**_

Sus piernas dolían por la incómoda posición en la que estaba. Hacía pocos meses que había cumplido los ocho años y, según la tradición familiar, debió comenzar lo que sería una especie de entrenamiento para convertirse en un sacerdote del templo de la Diosa Gaia, como lo había hecho anteriormente su padre y mucho más antes su abuelo y sus antepasados. Para él, que había crecido sabiendo la responsabilidad que un Midorikawa tenía con la gran diosa, el comenzar su entrenamiento había sido un evento muy importante y que lo había hecho muy feliz. ¡Él había deseado toda su corta vida en poder ser un sacerdote como su padre y por fin lo sería! Claro, era un entrenamiento largo, de años y que decían que realmente nunca terminaba, incluso al ostentar el título de sacerdote, pero él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo y por lo mismo ahora se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas, en la posición Seiza(1), meditando junto a su maestro.

Sin embargo, incluso con su fuerte fuerza de voluntad, la situación lo estaba superando. Él siempre había sido alguien reconocido por su alegría e hiperactividad, por lo que las largas sesiones de meditación lo solían aburrir y desesperar. Quería moverse, saltar, correr y gritar, pero no podía y aunque daba todo de sí por mantenerse quieto, la expresión en su rostro lo delataba.

— Reize-dono, puede marcharse —el niño se sobresaltó al oír tan de repente la voz de su maestro, casi cayendo al perder la concentración y por ende el equilibrio.

— ¿E-Eh? P-Pero aún no oscurece, Taishou-sama(2) —le respondió él, viendo aún el cielo claro pero con unos nacientes matices anaranjados que indicaban el cercano ocaso.

— Hoy es una excepción —le dijo el mayor, que pese a su edad, aparentaba bastante menos que sus actuales treinta años. Le sonrió condescendiente y se levantó, impulsando al pequeño a hacer lo mismo aunque de manera torpe por el aturdimiento de sus piernas— Le recomiendo ir con sus padres, Reize-dono. Seguramente le estarán buscando —agregó con una expresión que extrañó al menor. No podía calificarse de otra manera que "misteriosa" y algo oscura.

El sacerdote entró por una puerta corrediza y desapareció de su vista. El pequeño Midorikawa lo vio hasta que la alta figura del sacerdote se perdió tras la puerta y luego miró el pequeño altar en donde dejaba diariamente un pequeño tributo a la Diosa. Hizo una pronunciada reverencia y luego, en respetuoso silencio se retiró del templo. Apenas estuvo afuera, respiró hondo y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Se largó a correr, recorriendo todo el camino de vuelta a su hogar a trote rápido, incluso cuando sintió sus piernas doler por el esfuerzo y su garganta arder por su respiración forzada. Divisó a algunos sirvientes arreglando el jardín cuando dejó atrás el modesto bosque que rodeaba parte de su "humilde" hogar y los saludó tan ruidosamente como siempre lo hacía, arrancándoles una sonrisa alegre a todos. El pequeño siempre irradiaba una alegría e inocencia tan pura que lograba conmover los corazones de todos los que le llegaban a conocer.

El niño quería jugar un poco con los criados, sintiéndose afortunado de tener tiempo para hacerlo ya que desde que su entrenamiento había comenzado, su tiempo libre se había reducido bastante según su nuevo horario; pero sus planes se vieron opacados cuando la voz de la que era la ama de llaves, jefa de todos los criados, le llamó diciéndole que su madre lo buscaba y que le estaba esperando en el salón de los tronos. Hizo un puchero al despedirse de los sirvientes y trotó hacia el salón donde su madre lo estaba esperando. Tardó casi cinco minutos en llegar, pero inmediatamente reconoció la figura de su madre quien estaba junto a ambos tronos, acariciando el hermoso metal trabajado y deslizando sus dedos por el suave terciopelo burdeo. Apenas oyó a su hijo entrar, la mujer volteó a verlo y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa al tiempo que lo invitaba a pasar.

Mientras caminaba por la larga y angosta alfombra de terciopelo rojo con hilos de oro que se encontraba al centro del salón, dirigiendo directamente hacia el lugar donde ambos tronos reposaban sobre una pequeña plataforma, el pequeño Midorikawa observaba la figura de su madre con admiración y con alegría. La mujer era joven, como era de esperarse, y muy bella; la mujer más bella del reino. Poseía una piel anormalmente pálida y su cabello era largo, sedoso y de un rubio platinado que brillaba con el sol. Empero, aquellos atributos no eran lo que reafirmaban su belleza. Eran sus ojos. Dos enormes y almendrados orbes de un color negro abismal, pero que aún así brillaban con cada emoción que su corazón albergaba y que estaba constantemente pintado con matices de amabilidad y una oculta fortaleza. Para él, su madre era la mujer más perfecta del mundo y en su fuero interno se lamentaba de no poder parecerse más a ella en cuanto al físico. Lo único que había heredado de su hermosa madre fue, para su alegría, sus ojos. Los de él eran réplicas de las orbes maternas, del mismo negro y de la misma forma agraciada, sólo que los suyos eran aún los de un infante y no escondían más que sueños y fantasías.

— Reize-chan, ¿cómo ha estado el entrenamiento hoy? —preguntó mientras se agachaba para besar la frente de su hijo, quien hizo una mueca al ver cómo se dirigía su madre hacia él.

— Bien. Taishou-sama decidió que tenía que dedicar más horas a la meditación, así que eso hicimos hoy —contestó recordando esas cinco agónicas horas para sus piernas que seguramente desde ya se repetirían diriamente— Oka-san, ¿por qué me llamas así? Dime R… —pero su madre cortó su diálogo al abrazarlo, descolocándolo y apenas pudiéndole devolver el gesto con algo de inseguridad— ¿O-Oka…san?

— Hay sirvientes cerca, Reize-chan. Sabes que es mi deber llamarte así cuando hay gente cerca —le contestó en un susurro al oído, depositando un beso en su sien mientras se separaba de él. Le dio una mirada significativa que él pudo captar, asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza— Bueno. Tu padre nos espera. No queremos hacerlo esperar más, ¿no, Reize-chan?

— ¿Otou-san? ¿Dónde? —preguntó curioso viendo a su alrededor, pero no encontró al hombre por ningún lado— Oka-san, ¿dónde está Otou-san? —preguntó, tomando de la mano a su madre mientras comenzaban a caminar, abandonando el salón de los tronos.

— No seas impaciente, Reize-chan —le dijo amorosamente, caminando a ritmo lento para que el niño no tuviese que esforzarse demasiado.

En un agradable silencio, ambos caminaron de la mano hasta que se encontraron frente a las puertas del castillo. Bajo la araña de cristal, que en ese momento estaban recién encendidas, ambos se encontraban detenidos y contemplando la figura de un hombre que les daba la espalda, no muy alto (aunque sí más que su esposa) y con un parecido abrumador al físico del pequeño. Al voltearse, el hombre se mantuvo serio y sereno, asintiendo con la cabeza al intercambiar una mirada con su mujer, quien soltó la mano del niño y le dio un empujoncito, dándole valor para ir.

— Buenas tardes, Otou-san —saludó respetuosamente, mientras se reverenciaba frente a su padre.

— Andando, Reize —fue todo lo que le dijo, marchando hacia las grandes puertas de madera que fueron abiertas por dos soldados. El niño volteó una vez más a ver a su madre, consternado al ver que ella no iba con ellos, y recibió una sonrisa alentadora y un gesto que indicaba que debía seguir a su padre.

Aunque apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos, fue suficiente para poner una buena distancia entre él y su hijo. El pequeño Midorikawa, algo intimidado por la presencia de su progenitor, temió acercarse demasiado pero terminó decidiendo que era mejor ir junto a él que estar tras de él. Tras un breve trote logró estar a la altura de su padre y caminó con la vista pegada a sus zapatos. El silencio los rodeaba y, repentinamente, el niño se dio cuenta que el clásico sonido del metal rozando con más metal que solían hacer los soldados con sus armaduras no estaba por ningún lado. Volteó a todos lados y se sorprendió (y asustó) al notar que ningún guardia real los estaba escoltando. Alzó la vista para ver a su padre, pero éste tenía la mirada pegada en el camino y se sintió demasiado cobarde para hablar.

Manteniendo el tenso silencio, el menor daba breves y poco discretas miradas a su padre. El hombre, que lucía por lo menos unos diez años mayor que su mujer, poseía una tez morena y un abundante cabello verde pistacho que su único hijo había heredado, haciéndolos ver como dos gotas de agua. A diferencia de él y de su esposa, el hombre poseía ojos castaños y con una forma más alargada que causaban que su mirar fuera intimidante. De hecho, a primera vista el hombre no daba una imagen paternal, pero realmente era todo lo contrario. Hasta que su hijo cumplió los seis años, él era un hombre cariñoso y un padre ejemplar. Pese a todas las obligaciones que tenía con su reino y con la diosa Gaia, siempre parecía hacerse con el tiempo necesario para estar con su niño, para hacerlo feliz. No obstante, cuando las tensiones entre los reinos de la región comenzaron a aumentar, el tiempo que disponía para el pequeño Midorikawa se vio reducido drásticamente y finalmente tomó una decisión importante: debía priorizar las necesidades del reino y permitir la crianza de su hijo comenzara a ser llevada con un poco de antelación por el tutor que le sería designado a los ocho años y no a los seis. No había dejado de ser el mismo hombre cariñoso y afectivo de siempre, sólo que ahora más que nunca era importante mantener las apariencias; demostrar ser un digno monarca.

Pero ello había logrado crear una distancia que lamentaba con su primogénito. El niño, no pudiendo entender la situación que lo rodeaba a él y a su pueblo, creía que su padre "no lo quería" hasta que fuera un sacerdote como él y esa, ocultamente, era otra de las razones por las que se dedicaba tanto a su entrenamiento. No podía estar más equivocado, pero no había nada que hacerle. Además, aunque se sintiera cohibido ante la presencia de su progenitor, considerando ahora el poco tiempo que se veían y el poco espacio que tenían para una relación padre-hijo como se debía, seguía amando y admirando a su padre como a nadie en el mundo. Y en su fuero interno estaba más que feliz de poder salir con él, aunque estaba muy intrigado por las razones y algo atemorizado de no ser escoltados por la guardia real.

Siguieron caminando en silencio por casi quince minutos, pero afortunadamente la tensión entre ambos disminuyó hasta que desapareció por completo. Ahora el menor disfrutaba del paisaje, pues era una parte que él definitivamente no conocía, y seguía a su padre en la más pura ignorancia, deseando saber dónde finalmente arribarían.

— Reize —lo llamó el hombre, sobresaltándolo por lo repentino de su llamado.

— ¿S-Sí… Otou-san? —preguntó con algo de miedo. ¿Qué querría decirle? ¿Y por qué allí, tan lejos de casa?

— Ha llegado el momento de que te sea entregado el mayor secreto de nuestra familia, como a mí se me fue entregado a tu misma edad por mi padre —el pequeño abrió los ojos con asombro e incredulidad al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Qué secreto?— Sabes que como un Midorikawa, no sólo serás rey de Gemini algún día, sino que también serás el supremo sacerdote como hoy es tu abuelo, a quien yo sucederé cuando tú tomes el trono. Te preguntarás por qué nuestra familia se dedica al sacerdocio de la Diosa Gaia, mientras ninguna de las otras familias de los otros reinos lo hace —honestamente aquella duda nunca estuvo en la mente del niño, pero al momento en que su padre la pronunció, la semilla de la duda comenzó a crecer rápidamente, llenándolo de incredulidad y de miedo a lo desconocido— Es momento que sepas la verdad.

Cuando aún no se habían formado ninguno de los cinco reinos del círculo Gaia, había cinco familias que luego serían quienes fundarían los reinos y se convertirían en las familias reales. No obstante, en un momento de la historia, al patriarca de la familia Midorikawa, de nombre Reize, se le fue concedido una gran verdad por la Diosa Gaia, que luego sería el secreto más poderoso y mejor guardado de toda la región. Muchos querían saber aquello que nuestro antepasado Reize sabía, pero él guardó recelosamente el secreto y antes de morir se lo reveló a su hijo. Por ser dueños de tan importante secreto, la familia Midorikawa, desde entonces, ha cumplido una doble labor: monarcas del reino Gemini Storm y sacerdotes del santuario de la Diosa Gaia. Para poder velar por la seguridad de nuestro reino y de toda la región.

No obstante, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, nuestra familia se vio amenazada por el secreto que guardábamos. Éramos una familia pequeña, pero poderosa, por lo que al poco tiempo de formarse el pacto del círculo Gaia, los monarcas de cada reino se reunieron y decidieron tomar una medida de seguridad para todas las familias reales: los nombres serían un completo secreto. Nadie que no fuera familiar directo, entiéndase padre, madre o abuelos, sabría el nombre de los reyes y así sería por la eternidad. Nuestra familia decidió ocultarse bajo el nombre de Reize y así, con el paso del tiempo, nuestro linaje se perdió. Por eso, así como yo, tú también eres llamado "Reize" y tu abuelo también es llamado por el mismo nombre. Cada familia real guarda un secreto, pero el nuestro es el secreto más importante, el más antiguo, el más poderoso y el más peligroso. Lo que te enseñaré ahora nunca podrás decírselo a nadie, sino hasta que tengas un hijo y éste cumpla ocho años. Hasta entonces, deberás ser capaz de llevarte este secreto a la tumba —culminó con un tono serio, siendo acompañado por un silencio que el niño fue incapaz de romper para decir nada.

El pequeño Midorikawa estaba confundido, apenas procesando la información que se le había dado. ¿Un secreto? ¿Qué sería ese secreto, que es tan importante para todos? Nunca había oído de algo parecido, pero ahora sentía un extraño e invisible peso sobre sus hombros que le incomodaba y que lo hacía sentir inquieto. ¿Podría con las expectativas de su padre y de su abuelo? ¿Podría servir debidamente a la Diosa Gaia, protegiendo el secreto que su familia protegía desde tiempos inmemorables? Sentía miedo y confusión, pero sus piernas siguieron moviéndose como si él fuera un autómata y no fue hasta que su padre se detuvo que él no lo hizo.

Observó aún algo aturdido a su padre y notó como él, del agujero del tronco de un gran árbol, extraía lo que parecía una lámpara de aceite. Con cuidado la dejó en el suelo y con un par de rocas creó una chispa, haciendo que algo hiciera ignición y él la levantara satisfecho. Siguieron caminando, notando que la "lámpara" no emitía ningún tipo de luz, pero caminando seguros por aquel extraño lugar sin importarles que el ocaso ya estaba en su fin y el manto nocturno les caía encima junto con las brisas heladas de la noche. El pequeño se abrazó a sí mismo y tembló un poco, pero intentó mostrarse fuerte ante su magnánimo padre. ¿Cuánto más caminarían? ¿Por qué sentía que caminaban en círculos?

— No te preocupes, hijo —escuchó algo lejana la voz de su padre— El efecto no durará mucho y pronto olvidarás todo. Sólo controla el mareo hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

¿Mareos? ¿Olvidar? ¿A qué se refería? Midorikawa no entendía nada y se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiéndose ligeramente mal. Casi cayó, siendo atajado por su padre antes de darse de bruces contra el suelo, pero tuvo que seguir caminando solo pese a que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies alocadamente. Sus sentidos le fallaban y lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse despierto, aunque la cabeza le diera vueltas y el olor vicioso que recién notaba le impregnaba las fosas nasHeales, aturdiéndolo y mareándolo.

No supo por cuánto más caminaron, pero repentinamente un extraño resplandor llamó su atención y sus confundidos sentidos le hicieron creer que estaba soñando. Pero no, aquel resplandor púrpura había refulgido a la lejanía y algo en su interior le indicó que ya habían llegado a su destino.

— Ryuuji —escuchó por primera vez durante ese día su nombre, su auténtico nombre y no el nombre de "Reize" que debía usar—, este es el camino del dragón verde. Todos los primogénitos varones de la familia hemos sido nombrados de esta manera por nuestro destino. Tú conoces el camino, aunque creas después haberlo olvidado. La respuesta siempre estará en tus ojos, hijo mío. Siempre, dragón verde. Es mi destino y ahora también es el tuyo.

_Se fuerte, Ryuuji_.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Midorikawa Ryuuji, príncipe de Gemini Storm, cayó al vacío.

* * *

(1) Seiza: Forma tradicional de sentarse en Japón. También puede asociarse con un castigo al obligar a alguien a sentarse por prologadas horas en dicha posición.

(2) Kakita Taishou: Personaje de la segunda temporada de Inazuma Eleven (arca del conflicto con Aliea Gakuen). Capitán del equipo Manyuuji, equipo al que pertenecía originalmente Kogure. Para fines de la historia, le he cambiado la edad, pero imagínenselo igual, sólo que más viejo.

* * *

_Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~_

**N/A: ** Eme aquí otra vez, publicando nueva historia (la prometida, de hecho). Como entré a la universidad, me ha costado acostumbrarme al ritmo que ahora llevo, así que recién pude volver a escribir y publicarles nuevas historias. Así que doy rienda suelta al nuevo fanfic, cuyo personaje principal será, como ya adivinarán, Midorikawa Ryuuji. Me gustó mucho planear esta historia, porque amo a este personaje y quería ponerlo como protagonista.

Para que se hagan una idea más o menos clara del tipo de época en la que están, es una época más o menos medieval. Sin embargo, las cosas no son tan anti-higiénicas y el no son tan cavernícolas como realmente eran las personas de la Era Medieval. ¿Por qué? Simple. La religión retrasó mucho el progreso de la ciencia, así que como acá no existe esa religión (entiéndase cristianismo), sino que es algo catalogable como pagano, dicho impedimento para el progreso no existió y las cosas no son tan rústicas como en la Historia fueron.

Como sea, este es sólo el prólogo. Espero sea de su agrado :) Y no puedo prometer fecha para la continuación, porque entenderán que aún no me adapto bien y no tengo una pauta de tiempo libre; a veces tengo más un día y otras veces tengo menos. Pero espero no tardar un mes o algo así xD Así que, nos leemos~


	2. Capítulo I: Apostando esclavos

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Disfruten del capítulo~_

* * *

"**Apostando esclavos"**

**_Capítulo 1: _Apostando esclavos**

_**{Presente}**_

Incluso en el sótano, donde actualmente estaban, el sonido de las estruendosas trompetas anunciando la llegada de personajes importantes de otros reinos se alcanzaba a escuchar. No les dieron mucha importancia, pues era cosa común que miembros de la familia real de Prominence o Diamond Dust hicieran aparición cada tanto por Epsilon, por lo que siguieron con sus labores con toda calma. Eran sólo él y Hiromu, pero como cada día, ellos con dedicación iban a traerles el alimento a sus compañeros encerrados y a traerles mantas y algo de ropa limpia.

— Buenos días, chicos. ¿Cómo amanecieron? —preguntó radiante y regalándoles esas hermosas sonrisas que habían sido en su momento casi una leyenda en su reino.

— Su alteza… no tiene por qué hacer esto —respondió uno de los prisioneros de contextura gigante y de mirada amable pese a su aspecto intimidante.

— Deberíamos ser nosotros quienes estuviéramos sirviéndole ahora, su alteza —concordó una chica bastante delgada por una mala nutrición, de piel morena y cabello rosado. Su expresión, al igual que la del otro, era de tristeza, pero el joven no se dejó amedrentar y les volvió a sonreír, enseñándoles un índice el cual meneaba de lado a lado dando un signo de negación.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no tienen por qué preocuparse? Rimu, Reo, acá somos del mismo nivel, así que no deben seguir tratándome con respeto ni lamentándose por nada.

— Reize-sama… —musitaron ambos con un tono suave, lleno de tristeza y admiración por su príncipe.

Con el mismo índice, el de cabello verdes hizo el clásico gesto de silencio, mirándolos con un falso reproche— Les he dicho que no deben llamarme así, ni siquiera estando solos. Ahora soy Midorikawa Ryuuji, recuérdenlo —dijo, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ambos súbditos—. Muy bien. Hiromu, ve por la llave para abrir la celda mientras yo recojo las mantas y la ropa.

Quien le acompañaba, que era un joven apenas y un centímetro más alto que él, de piel pálida, cabello castaño y ojos azules de expresión aburrida asintió, dirigiéndose hacia una lejana pared donde colgaban todas las llaves de todas las celdas de los calabozos. Cuando la oxidada celda en donde los otros dos de Gemini se encontraban encerrados fue abierta, tanto Hiromu como Midorikawa entraron y, sentándose en el piso, dejaron la comida que traían para ellos –que consistía en pan para cada uno, un poco de carne tibia, agua y algunas verduras– y depositaron dos mantas algo viejas y un poco de ropa limpia que habían lavado en un río para ellos. Rápidamente el moreno se levantó y fue por dos baldes con agua y dos trapos, para que ambos pudieran asearse. No había pudor entre ellos, por lo que no había problema en que Rimu y Reo se asearan en la misma celda, por lo que antes de irse Midorikawa les dijo que volverían en un rato a recoger las cosas antes que los descubrieran. Agradecidos, ambos asintieron y los dos muchachos se marcharon cerrando una vez más la celda tras de sí, para tomar más comida e ir a alimentar a los demás prisioneros del calabozo.

Tardaron aproximadamente una hora, contando el momento en que volvieron a la celda donde estaban sus compañeros para retirar los baldes y llevare la ropa sucia a escondidas, para traérselas limpia al día siguiente. Rápidamente fueron a donde todos los sirvientes se quedaban, una habitación grande y que era compartida por aproximadamente cincuenta personas, y escondieron bajo sus mantas la ropa que más tarde irían a lavar. No tomaron ningún respiro antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina a limpiarla junto a otros cinco sirvientes, mientras los cocineros se dedicaban a preparar un banquete para los señores del castillo y sus honorables invitados. Era un trabajo tedioso, pero no podían negarse a hacerlo. Después de todo, eran esclavos que fueron designados a ser sirvientes en lugar de quedarse encerrados en una celda. Era como ganarse la lotería.

Mientras estaba restregando el piso con ímpetu, un estridente ruido del vidrio quebrándose y del metal chocando contra el suelo se escuchó muy cerca y Midorikawa, preocupado, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la fuente del sonido. Allí encontró a otro de quienes, en su momento, había conocido como fieles guardias reales del reino Diamond Dust, recogiendo rápida y nerviosamente todo lo que había tirado al suelo.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó amablemente, agachándose para ayudarlos en su labor.

— S-Sí… —asintió tímidamente la chica de cabellos azules, recogiendo los trozos rotos de vidrio. Sin embargo, a medida que tomaba los pedazos de cristal, unas manchas rojas iban volando hasta quedar en el pulcro piso de baldosas color crema y eso no pasó desapercibido por el de cabellos verdes.

— Estás herida, déjame ver.

— ¡N-No! —pero él ya había tomado su muñeca y ahora exhibía la cortada que tenía en su palma, de la cual manaba sangre—. No es nada. Por favor, déjame —pedía ella viendo paranoicamente a sus lados.

— No está bien, pero tampoco es muy grave —le dijo él, ignorando la inquietud y miedo de ella—. Hiromu podrá encargarse de esto. ¿Lo conocen? —preguntó él, alzando la mirada para clavar sus orbes negros en los amarillos de ella.

Empero, fue la voz del chico que estaba junto con ella y que se encontraba rearmando la armadura que habían tirado al piso la que respondió— ¿El chico de ojos azules que siempre está contigo? —cuestionó. Midorikawa asintió y les dijo que estaba en la cocina ahora, que dijeran que iban en su nombre—. Vamos Clara, antes que los señores se den cuenta.

La joven asintió algo temblorosa y se dejó levantar por Midorikawa. Pronto, su compañero de azules cabellos y piel pálida la abrazó por los hombros y, tras revisar que nadie viniese, se dirigieron hacia donde el joven les había indicado no sin antes agradecerle renuentes y en voz queda. Apenas desaparecieron de su vista, Midorikawa se agachó para arreglar el desastre que habían causado, especulando sobre el cómo había ocurrido: probablemente la chica trastabilló y chocó contra la armadura, tirándola al piso junto con la vajilla de cristal que traía o una historia muy parecida. Eran muchos sirvientes (sin contar los esclavos que permanecían como tal, encerrados en los calabozos), por lo que realmente no los conocía mucho incluso estando cerca a cumplir su tercer año como esclavo en Epsilon, mas él siempre que alguno se veía en aprietos hacía algo para poder ayudarlos; necesitaba mantener su perfecta fachada para continuar con sus planes.

Tenía cuidado de no causarse accidentalmente ninguna cortada, recogiendo con rapidez el desperdicio de cristal cuando una mancha ancha y pálida le cubrió la boca, mientras el otro brazo lo apresaba por el cuello. Instintivamente soltó casi todos los cristales que tenía en su mano, quedándose con uno para clavarlo en la mano que cubría su boca, pero sus acciones fueron interrumpidas al momento en que el aliento de su captor chocó contra su oído y unas palabras susurradas en voz baja y grave le hicieron detenerse, pero no bajar su guardia. No estuvieron mucho tiempo allí; rápidamente desaparecieron por un pasillo que conectaba a los sótanos del castillo y se perdieron por los innumerables túneles subterráneos que conectaban con ciertos lugares del reino. Guardaron casi diez minutos de silencio y quietud, a la espera de escuchar a algún intruso que los hubiera seguido, pero todo permanecía en constante silencio. Estaban a salvo.

— ¿Qué sucede, su majestad? —preguntó seriamente Ryuuji, viendo al hombre que estaba frente a él. Era apenas unos tres años mayor que él mismo, pero en sus ojos se notaba la madurez y la experiencia en batalla que diferenciaba a un príncipe de un rey.

— Han llegado los reyes de Diamond Dust, Prominence y Génesis —anunció con una voz tan o más seria que la del de cabellos verdes—, y sabes lo que eso significa —afirmó, corroborando sus palabras al ver cuán tenso se había puesto el menor.

Midorikawa endureció la mirada, amargando aquellos orbes negros que en algún momento habían reflejado la más pura e ingenua alegría; los más hermosos de los cinco reinos del círculo Gaia— Sí. ¿Sabes a quién han pedido? —preguntó desviando la mirada del otro, pegándola al frío muro de piedra humedecida y con rastros antiguos de moho.

— El rey de Prominence a pedido a Hiromu, pero los demás dijeron que no dirían nada hasta el momento mismo —aunque le estaba dando la espalda, pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente del impacto que sus palabras habían causado. Midorikawa casi había dejado de respirar y sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par, mientras que sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar frío y una opresión en su pecho le impedía respirar bien—. No debes preocuparte. Están en mi territorio. Es prácticamente imposible que pierda —le intentó consolar, pero el otro no podía eliminar su preocupación—. Reize…

— No me llames así —le espetó el otro bruscamente, sin aún voltear a verlo—. Reize está muerto y lo sabes, Dezarm —prácticamente le gruñó al mayor, volteando a verlo con una mirada ácida que impresionaría a cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido de pequeño. El mayor suavizó la mirada y prefirió dejar el tema.

— Al amanecer llegó la respuesta —no necesitó especificar, porque sabía que Ryuuji entendería de qué hablaba—. El pronóstico es favorable. Están dispuestos a cooperar, pero necesitan más tiempo. Necesitamos crear un ejército lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarnos a tres reinos completos —continuó, recordando la carta que había recibido en la mañana; recordando letra a letra su contenido.

— Prominence y Diamond Dust no serán problema, es Génesis por quien deben preocuparse.

— No subestimes al enemigo. Por separado, son ejércitos de cuidado, y el pacto Chaos sigue vigente así que no hay nada que impida que vuelvan a fusionar sus reinos para contraatacar. Aunque sea de manera momentánea, como hace seis años —le recordó Dezarm, con sus ojos anaranjados clavados en la espalda del menor.

— Con lo que me has contado sobre el estado actual de Burn y Gazelle, dudo que acepten formar Chaos otra vez —le rebatió el otro.

— Recuerda que ellos no son los gobernantes actuales de sus reinos; por muy príncipes que sean, su palabra no es absoluta como la del rey —argumentó Dezarm, quien era el que sabía de estas cosas más que cualquiera de los otros príncipes del círculo Gaia.

— Pero es cosa de tiempo para que la ceremonia de coronación ocurra y tomen su lugar como reyes, y ahí Chaos se verá como un recuerdo lejano del cual no habrá que preocuparse —contraatacó Ryuuji, volteando a verlo—. Su majestad, el rey Burn, no es el sucesor legítimo al trono y Burn no tardará en conseguir la aceptación de la corte para tomar su lugar como legítimo sucesor a la corona, mientras que Gazelle cuenta con menos de dos meses antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad y a partir de ese mismo día puede gobernar Diamond Dust. Piénsalo así, Dezarm: si nuestras estimaciones son correctas, ninguno de ellos debería representar un problema, aunque hay que tener un plan de resguardo ante imprevistos —decía, recordando brevemente los rostros de quienes él recordaba como los sucesores al trono de Prominence y Diamond Dust.

Dezarm observaba a Midorikawa como quien mira a un niño terco que cierra los ojos para no ver una verdad. Estaba preocupado; llevaban tres años planeando esto y temía que Ryuuji se estuviera cegando con su propia convicción. Sabía de sobra sus motivos y sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto en ayudarlo, pero por lo mismo no quería que hubiera fallos en su plan. No soportaría perder nuevamente a Midorikawa como lo había hecho años atrás, en aquella estúpida guerra sin ganadores; sólo perdedores.

Tras aquellas últimas palabras del de cabellos verdes, ninguno pronunció palabra. No era necesario. Tras largos minutos de quietud y silencio, Dezarm dijo un par de palabras más a las cuales el otro no contestó nada y finalmente Midorikawa se despidió con una reverencia más propia de un noble hacia el rey que la de un esclavo y se encaminó por el túnel hacia la salida que conectaba con una puerta secreta que le permitía llegar a la gran habitación en donde se alojaban todos los sirvientes, que ahora que le dedicaba medio segundo más de atención, le parecía más un establo que otra cosa. Cerró el pasadizo con cuidado, procurando que nadie, ni siquiera Hiromu, supiera de su existencia y volvió al mismo lugar donde había sido "raptado" por Dezarm. El desorden seguía intacto y continuó su labor de manera silenciosa y con un semblante serio, con su mente funcionando a su máxima capacidad, centrada en el plan que llevaba ya tres años de planeación.

_Padre. Madre. Taishou-sama. No los decepcionaré, _se decía mentalmente, con un poderoso brillo de convicción refulgiendo en sus orbes oscuros. _Haré de Gemini Storm un reino libre aunque sea lo último que haga_.

* * *

El sonido de la pesada puerta resonó, indicando a todos los presentes en el castillo que los reyes habían ingresado al salón del pacto, por lo que hasta que el rey Dezarm no saliera por aquella puerta, nadie podría interrumpirlos por ningún motivo. Midorikawa detuvo su caminar durante medio segundo antes de reemprender la marcha aparentemente sin importarle aquello que resultaba tan trivial, pues sucedía cada vez que los reyes arribaban a Epsilon, pero sin poder dejar de pensar que no sólo el destino de su plan estaba en riesgo allí, sino que también peligraba la seguridad de su más fiel caballero, Miura Hiromu. Sabía que los otros dos reyes no habían hecho sus peticiones, pero las probabilidades que algún otro prisionero de Gemini Storm fuera solicitado era muy baja, puesto que inclusive cuando aún no quedaban a merced de Génesis tras la guerra de hace seis años, su reino era considerado el con menos poder y, por tanto, el menos valioso de los cinco reinos del círculo Gaia. Gracias a eso, todo prisionero capturado durante el atraco al reino era considerado como menos que basura y la gran mayoría no contaba con el privilegio que ellos tenían –que era el ser sirvientes– sino que eran simples prisioneros que fueron echados a las mazmorras a pudrirse o los vendían como esclavos, recibiendo quién sabe qué trato en el reino que estuviesen.

Empuñó las manos y recordó los tres nombres que Dezarm había pronunciado antes que él se marchara: Coral, Pandora e Io. Intentaría recuperarlos durante aquella reunión, como promesa hecha al de cabellos verdes.

_Confío en ti, Dezarm._

En el salón del pacto se encontraban los cuatro reyes sentados cómodamente alrededor de una mesa redonda, imitando el momento exacto en que el pacto Gaia se cerró. Inclusive había un asiento vacío, que era el que estaba designado para el rey de Gemini Storm. Los cinco castillos poseían aquel salón, cada uno idéntico al contrario, con sólo un detalle que las diferenciaba: la joya que adornaba el centro de la gran mesa redonda. Como estaban en Epsilon, en el centro de la mesa se encontraba encajada una piedra ónix y el asiento más grande, que era donde el rey anfitrión se sentaba, también era adornado por una joya igual. La silla del rey de Diamond Dust, actualmente ocupada por el antiguo Rey Gazelle, abuelo del príncipe Gazelle quien sólo reinaba hasta que el príncipe cumpliera la mayoría de edad, estaba adornada con una rara piedra que sólo se encontraba en aquel frío territorio y que tenía la particularidad de ser "albina": normalmente se le veía de un claro color celeste, pero a la luz se tornaba casi completamente blanca, y que por esto recibía el nombre de "Piedra de Luna arcoíris". Por otra parte, la silla del rey de Prominence, ocupada por el sucesor secundario del difundo rey Burn, quien resultó ser su mellizo menor por unos cuantos minutos, era adornada por una hermosa piedra granate que lamentablemente no tenía el mismo brillo ígneo que poseían las piedras granates tratadas en aquel reino. La silla del rey de Génesis, donde en ese instante estaba sentado el rey Gran, poseía un brillante rubí que había sido enviado en su momento desde las minas de Génesis, ya que pertenecían a los pocos rubíes que habían encontrado con una perfecta forma redonda, como si la naturaleza la hubiese moldeado así con alguna intención. Finalmente, la vacía silla que correspondía a la que el rey Reize de Gemini Storm ocuparía estaba adornada por la que, en opinión de Dezarm, era la piedra más brillante y bella de todas: la esmeralda. Había sido un regalo del primer rey Reize para el primer rey Dezarm, en signo de amistad y fraternidad. Por años, desde que era pequeño, había creído que aquella esmeralda brillaba más que las otras y que prácticamente les sonreía a los demás. Pero ahora que la veía en aquella silla solitaria, tenía la misma impresión que tenía desde que Gemini Storm había perdido a su familia real y, por tanto, su libertad: la esmeralda estaba opaca y sin brillo, reflejo del alma de su reino.

Todos los reyes se mantenían con semblante serio. Se miraban con ojos graves y ninguno pronunciaba palabra, esperando a que fuera el rey Dezarm, anfitrión de aquel encuentro, quien rompiera el silencio. Éste, quien resultaba ser por lejos el más joven de todos los reyes, con sus veintidós años recién cumplidos contra los setenta y tantos que los otros tres poseían, miró a los mayores y disimuladamente respiró hondo, botando el aire de manera lenta y pausada. Necesitaba abordar el tema de manera delicada para que todo fuera según lo planeado. Se levantó con solemnidad y tomó sus manos tras su espalda, viendo a los tres reyes presentes y recibiendo las miradas ancianas, pero llenas de experiencia, sobre él.

— Sus majestades, primero que nada quiero darles la bienvenida a Epsilon —dijo con completa formalidad, aunque no había un grato recibimiento en sus ojos anaranjados—, mis aposentos y mis sirvientes están a su disposición y pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten. Si lo desean, pueden…

Empero, el rey Burn lo interrumpió antes de seguir— Por favor, Dezarm, ahórrate el discurso. Así como nos los sabemos de memoria, podemos percibir tu hostilidad, así que esto no es necesario —dijo cortante, clavando sus ojos ambarinos, esos que eran iguales a los de su difunto hermano menor y que su sobrino había heredado, en los ojos del otro rey.

— Muy bien —respondió ya sin ocultar su expresión arisca y fría. Se sentó nuevamente y se sentó con la espalda recta, para transmitir fortaleza y seguridad—. Ahora que estamos reunidos, quiero retomar el tema que su majestad Gazelle expuso en la reunión pasada —dijo observando al susodicho, como pidiendo permiso para continuar.

Éste asintió, pero en lugar de cederle la palabra, decidió tomarla él mismo.

— Sé a dónde quiere llegar con esto, pero si a Epsilon se le cede parte del control de Gemini Storm, me parece justo que Diamond Dust también reciba una parte del control del reino —dijo recargándose en la silla, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. Junto con su voz grave y anciana, su expresión era completamente blanca, monótona le daba una autoridad que superaba a casi todos los presentes, especialmente a Dezarm, quien era visto por los otros reyes como un niño que no debería aún ser rey.

— ¿Reino? Por favor. Tras la caída de la patética familia Reize, Gemini Storm ha dejado de ser un reino para ser una colonia de Génesis. Es una ofensa para Prominence que Gemini Storm aún sea considerado como un igual —dijo de una manera que no era otra que despectiva ante la mención del reino menor, que hizo sentir furia a Dezarm. No reprochó nada porque sabía que debía mantener el autocontrol, pero odiaba tanto a ese hombre que no sabía cuánto más aguantaría—, y si quieren hablar sobre la autoridad de las familiares reales sobre la _colonia _Gemini, si Epsilon y Diamond Dust reciben, exijo que Prominence también reciba alguna parte del territorio. Habrán sido un reino débil, pero su terreno era uno de los más extensos de la región —admitió, pero sin cambiar esa actitud despreciable que terminó por colmar la paciencia de Dezarm, haciéndolo golpear la mesa con su puño y mirarle con una fría ira que podía competir con las miradas del rey Gazelle e incluso con las del príncipe Gazelle, conocido por tener corazón de hielo.

— ¡No permitiré que hable así de Gemini Storm! —reclamó enojado, taladrando con su mirada al otro que no se inmutaba por su enojo; lo veía sólo como un chiquillo que aún no sabía nada de ser rey—. Gemini no sólo era un reino hermano para Epsilon, sino que también formaba parte del pacto que consolidó el círculo Gaia antaño, ¡y ustedes simplemente lo atacaron por la espalda cuando la paz reinaba! ¿Para qué? No eran un reino guerrero, ¿a qué le temían para haber deshonrado el pacto Gaia? —preguntó, permitiéndose guiar por su molestia.

No obstante, el rey de Génesis, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en religioso silencio, se levantó de una manera poco agraciada, logrando captar la atención de todos y amainando los ánimos caldeados entre el rey Burn y el rey Dezarm.

— A callar, todos —dijo con voz severa, sin necesidad de abrir aquellos ojos que se mantenían constantemente cerrados y que nadie sabía cómo podía caminar así. Dezarm, aún molesto, desvió la mirada en débil gesto de derrota y terminó por liberar un suspiro al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y agachaba ligeramente la cabeza. El rey Gran, complacido, volvió a sentarse y retomó la palabra—. Entiendo sus inquietudes, ¿pero para qué arruinar el ambiente de bienvenida ahora? Tenemos dos días más para hablar de política, ¿por qué no disfrutamos ahora del encuentro?

Dezarm se tensó de manera imperceptible para todos, sabiendo a qué se refería el rey Gran al decir aquello. Los otros reyes, aún algo molestos por las palabras recién intercambiadas, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que terminaron por aceptar simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza y, tras ello, toda la atención fue centrada en el rey anfitrión, quien se veía en la obligación de usar a sus esclavos y prisioneros como ganancia del juego. Éste, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre sí, supo que había llegado la hora y asintió igualmente, desviando la mirada hacia el rey de Prominence.

— ¿Confirma la petición por el prisionero de Gemini Storm, Miura Hiromu, antiguo miembro de la guardia real de la familia Reize? —preguntó, como era normal en aquellas reuniones.

— Sí, entonces ¿acepta la apuesta del prisionero Io Shuntarou, antiguo miembro de la guardia real de la familia Reize, por Miura Hiromu? —continuó el hombre de ojos ámbar, siguiendo el protocolo. Dezarm asintió, arrojando a la mesa una moneda de oro para cerrar la apuesta, acto que el otro rey imitó.

Esta vez fue el turno del rey Gazelle, quien dirigió sus inexpresivos orbes azules hacia la figura del rey más joven.

— Su majestad Dezarm, ¿confirma la petición por el prisionero de Gemini Storm, Sango Yoshirou, antiguo miembro de la guardia real de la familia Reize? —cuestionó, recibiendo una aceptación breve y cortante del otro. Ante su afirmación, el rey asintió de vuelta y habló nuevamente, revelando la contra-apuesta—. Muy bien. Entonces a cambio pido a la prisionera Kurakake Clara, antiguo miembro de la corte real de Diamond Dust. ¿Acepta la apuesta? —Dezarm intentó recordar el rostro de la muchacha que estaban hablando, recordando vagamente un cabello azulado, muy común en las frías tierras de aquel reino, y unos tristes ojos azulados.

— Acepto —y ambos lanzaron una moneda de oro sobre la mesa, consolidando la apuesta.

Finalmente, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el rey de Génesis, su majestad Gran. El hombre mantenía su perenne expresión de calma y serenidad, sintiéndose ajeno a las miradas inquietas de los otros monarcas. Dezarm ya había expresado sus deseos de involucrar en la apuesta a la prisionera de Gemini Storm Kinki Nozomi, antiguo miembro de la corte real de Gemini Storm, pero el rey de tez morena aún no había expresado sus deseos, aunque todos tenían una idea clara de a quién iba a solicitar. Pocos eran los prisioneros de Génesis que se mantenían en otros reinos como tal, pero como todo rey, seguramente pediría al único prisionero que se encontraba en las tierras de Epsilon: Izuno Yuu, antiguo capitán del ejército de Génesis.

Sin abandonar aquella expresión monótona, el hombre acarició el extremo inferior de una de sus increíblemente grandes orejas y, mirando a todos y no sólo a Dezarm, habló.

— Su majestad Dezarm, ¿acepta la apuesta de la prisionera Kinki Nozomi, antiguo miembro de la corte real de Gemini Storm, por Midorikawa Ryuuji, antiguo miembro de la corte real de Gemini Storm? —esta vez, fue imposible para el de cabellos negros ocultar su sobresalto. Tensó todo el cuerpo y empuñó sus manos mientras veía con ojos bien abiertos al viejo rey, con la garganta seca y las palabras atoradas.

Tanto el rey de Prominence como el rey de Diamond Dust alzaron una ceja, ligeramente extrañados por el repentino silencio del rey de Epsilon y por su expresión de incredulidad, pero pronto fue la voz llena de sorna del rey de Génesis lo que llamó su atención. Al voltear a verlo, notaron como su rostro era decorado por una sonrisa irónica bastante bien camuflada bajo ese manto de amabilidad falsa que solía usar con todos.

— ¿Qué sucede, su majestad? —preguntó pronunciando aquel título con una burla bien oculta que de todos modos llegó a oídos de Dezarm—. ¿Acaso no acepta la apuesta?

Técnicamente, los reyes podían denegar una apuesta en el momento en que quisieran sin que eso fuera nada ilegal dentro de aquel retorcido "juego". Empero, durante todo lo que había durado nunca un rey había denegado una apuesta, fuera el prisionero que fuera, por la simple razón de que _eran_ esclavos. No tenían ningún tipo de valor y no había nada que los atara a aquellos reinos, ni siquiera de manera estratégica para una batalla; un esclavo nunca podía esperar nada más que no morir aquel día. Pero Midorikawa no era un esclavo cualquiera, aunque él no podía revelar aquella valiosa información.

Dezarm apretó los dientes, haciéndolos crujir. No podía aceptar aquella apuesta, no podía perder a Ryuuji en algo tan estúpido como ridículo, que era precisamente lo que él siempre había creído de ese retorcido juego que se había creado por el más puro ocio, pero tampoco podía denegarse. Podía poner en riesgo aquellos secretos que había procurado guardar bajo siete llaves y eso podía ser peor tanto para él como para el mismo Midorikawa. ¿Pero arriesgarse a apostarlo? Midorikawa nunca se lo perdonaría. Él mismo nunca se lo perdonaría. No podía, simplemente no.

— Me he dado cuenta que le tiene cierto afecto a ese esclavo, su majestad —continuó venenosamente el otro rey, disfrutando de las reacciones del otro—. ¿Por qué será eso? Quizás aquel muchacho le proporciona _buenos servicios_ y por eso no quiere deshacerse de él, ¿o me equivoco? —Dezarm comprendió el doble sentido de sus palabras y sintió una furiosa ira recorriéndole las venas al oír aquella sucia sugerencia. ¡Él nunca obligaría a ningún esclavo a hacer aquello que el rey Gran sugería! ¡Él no era como los otros nobles! Él no era tan desalmado ni tan ruin para quitarles la dignidad que les quedaba; le daba asco de sólo pensar en eso. Pero si negaba sus palabras, ¿qué explicación daría? Con el peor de los dolores en su corazón tuvo que morderse la lengua y guardar cualquier palabra en su garganta, simplemente matando al otro con la mirada, recibiendo una clara burla en las facciones del otro—. Hm… parece que no me equivoco. Quiero probar a ese chico, saber si realmente complace tanto como parece —y mandando toda su reflexión al carajo, Dezarm no lo soportó más y se levantó golpeando la mesa e inclinándose en ella hacia donde el rey Gran estaba sentado.

— No se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima —siseó furioso, con los ojos brillando en rabia.

— ¿Por qué? Es un simple esclavo, puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca —respondió el otro soberbiamente, sin inmutarse con la ira del otro. Es más, parecía disfrutarla—, ¿o acaso no lo es, su majestad?

Un tenso e incómodo silencio volvió a cernirse sobre ellos, con los gritos de rabia atrapados en la garganta de Dezarm resonando en la nada. Lo que más lo enrabiaba no era lo que el otro parecía pretender hacerle a Midorikawa, sino el ver que el rey disfrutaba de su enojo y que parecía estar manipulándolo a su gusto, pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando era _él_ quien estaba involucrado.

— Rey Dezarm —llamó el rey Gazelle con voz autoritaria, ordenándole implícitamente a responder a aquel último cuestionamiento hecho por el rey Gran.

Un nuevo momento de silencio arrasó y luego, con un chasqueo de lengua que claramente indicaba ira, pero también resignación, Dezarm se desinclinó y quitó la mano para volver a ponerla en la mesa, revelando una moneda de oro que indicaba que aceptaba el trato. El rey Gran, regodeándose en su victoria de manera silencio, dejó una moneda de oro en la mesa y el trato se vio finalizado. Las apuestas estaban hechas y era hora de que el juego comenzara.

_No te preocupes, Reize. Yo te protegeré._

* * *

Eran altas horas de la madrugada y se suponía que para ese entonces todos los habitantes del castillo debían estar durmiendo, mas una sombra se movía sigilosamente por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a una ventana que estaba descuidadamente abierta –pero que si le preguntases al guardia que se encargaba de cerrar el perímetro interior del castillo, te juraría por su vida que sí la había cerrado antes de irse a patrullar al exterior– para escapar por ella y cruzar los jardines para luego internarse en el bosque. Incluso en la más absoluta oscuridad, la sombra se movía con completa confianza por aquel tenebroso bosque, sin dudar un solo paso que daba. Abrazaba la carga que traía, la cual consistía netamente en ropa, mientras complicaba su camino dando varios giros entre árbol y árbol para confundir a cualquier enemigo invisible que lo fuera persiguiendo. Fueron diez minutos de intenso trote que no logró sacarle siquiera un jadeo de cansancio, hasta que divisó su objetivo: una pequeña laguna completamente escondida tras un peñasco, cubierta de las sombras que las copas de los árboles proyectaba por los rayos lunares. Antes de revelar su figura, se mantuvo oculto junto al peñasco y revisó el perímetro. Todo parecía estar en orden.

Caminó directo hasta la laguna, aún con sus sentidos completamente alerta, y se arrodilló para comenzar a sumergir la ropa en el agua, restregándola para sacarle la suciedad de encima. Repentinamente, un tenue ruido que rompía el pacífico silencio nocturno hizo que sus ojos se abrieran completamente, pero al oír el ruido de dos objetos pequeños cayendo sordamente sobre la grama se sintió más seguro. Sabía de quién se trataba y era precisamente a él a quien estaba esperando.

— Es difícil tomarte desprevenido —le alabó Dezarm, sabiendo que el haberlo sorprendido aquella tarde antes de la reunión con los reyes había sido prácticamente la primera vez desde hace meses.

— Mi mente está despierta. Cualquier perturbación a la naturaleza llega a mí —dijo él sin siquiera dejar de tallar la ropa y sin voltear a verlo—. Después de todo, me entrenaron durante años para estar atento incluso cuando duermo —continuó con un tono de amargura en su voz y con una sonrisa vacía que Dezarm no podía ver, pero sí oír.

Durante unos minutos, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio; Dezarm viéndolo trabajar y Midorikawa lavando ropa. Las primeras veces que lo había visto hacer eso para los prisioneros de su reino quiso ayudarle, pero Midorikawa se puso como fiera, sintiéndose ofendido por aquel acto de pura gentileza. Admitía que aquella descontrolada reacción fue causada por su inestabilidad emocional tras ser derrocado inesperadamente ante el ejército de Génesis y que seguramente si Dezarm intentara ayudarlo de nuevo, le rechazaría de una manera muchísimo más civilizada que antes, mas el otro no quería importunarlo de ninguna manera y no se atrevería a hacer eso nuevamente. No quería hacerle daño en ningún sentido y en el fondo él se lo agradecía profundamente, pero no quería la lástima del otro. Aún tenía su orgullo.

Finalmente Dezarm dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se puso de cuclillas para recoger aquello que había lanzado y que con un sonido sordo y amortiguado había caído cerca del menor. Eran dos monedas de oro, que simbolizaban las ganancias de aquella noche. No obstante, lo que normalmente significaba una gran victoria, ahora representaba la peor de las derrotas y traiciones para el rey de Epsilon. Empuñó sus manos con rabia y apretó los dientes haciéndolos crujir, logrando por fin llamar la atención de Midorikawa. Al ver su mano empuñada y su ira silenciosa, se preocupó de que pudiese haber perdido a Hiromu en la apuesta, por lo que con premura y delicadeza tomó la mano del otro y la abrió para admirar las monedas que tenía en su mano.

Una moneda de oro con el escudo de Diamond Dust y una moneda de oro con el escudo de Prominence.

— Salvaste a Hiromu… —susurró aliviado, sonriendo tímidamente al saber que la integridad y seguridad de quien él consideraba su mejor amigo estaba asegurada. No obstante, no tardó en notar la ausencia de un objeto—. Espera, falta la moneda de Génesis. ¿Perdiste contra su majestad Gran?

Dezarm desvió la mirada, la cual estaba colmada de culpa. Midorikawa se preocupó por ello, pues rara vez se le veía así al monarca de Epsilon y eso él lo sabía perfectamente no sólo por sus tres años de servidumbre como prisionero de guerra, sino también gracias a los años que llevaban conociéndose y considerándose hermanos por la gran amistad entre Epsilon y Gemini Storm. ¿Acaso estaría avergonzado por haber perdido en su propio territorio? No, Dezarm no era de esos. Para que el mayor se comportara de esa manera, algo muy grave debió haber ocurrido y sólo se le ocurría que el asunto estaba directamente ligado a quien había sido involucrado en la apuesta.

Al pensar en las posibilidades, poco a poco sintió como su rostro perdía color de la pura angustia y finalmente no pudo más con la ignorancia y preguntó a quién había perdido. Empero, Dezarm no contestó, sino que cerró los ojos en signo de derrota y remordimiento, haciendo que su miedo aumentara más y su corazón se acelerara como no lo había hecho hacía tiempo.

— ¿Dezarm? —insistió, sin resultado—. ¡Dezarm! —lo tomó por un antebrazo, zamarreándolo un poco por la desesperación del no saber—, ¡Osamu! ¡A quién perdiste! ¡Dímelo, por favor! —preguntaba con desesperación, no pudiendo aguantar el silencio del otro.

Dezarm no quería responder; no podía. El corazón se le hacía añicos al pensarlo y no sabía cómo decirlo. No soportaría que él lo odiara, no su pequeño hermano. Mas sabía que él lo odiaría así como él se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que había hecho. Se odiaba tanto que sentía que no merecía aquella preocupación que el otro le profesaba. Era un bastardo sin honor.

— ¡Osamu, Osamu!

— ¡A TI!

Un silencio terminante y fúnebre se instaló entre ambos tras aquellas dos palabras tan cortas y significativas. Midorikawa observaba a Dezarm con ojos incrédulos, ya sin color en su rostro y con la boca entreabierta, como queriendo decir algo pero sin poder lograrlo. Dezarm lo observó y sintió que era la peor escoria de toda la región por el daño que había causado y lo único que quería era que el de cabellos verdes dejara de verlo así, que no le hiciera pasar por esos ojos negros que lo debilitaban y le derretían el corazón en ternura. Sin embargo, la mirada de Ryuuji seguía sobre él y sentía que quería morirse por haberle causado eso a él.

—… ¿qué?

— El rey Gran… te pidió a ti… cuestionó mi relación contigo y no podía permitir que se levantaran sospechas sobre tu verdadero proceder —le decía sin poder verlo a los ojos, menos después de aquella pregunta dicha con un hilo de voz tembloroso que le hacía sentir más culpa de la que ya le carcomía—. Te juro que quise negarme, pero él empezó a preguntar y no podía dejar que supieran la verdad. Estoy seguro que ese viejo hizo trampa, porque usamos el juego en el que yo siempre gano —el silencio del otro era el peor castigo, pero no podía voltear a verlo. No quería ver su rostro—. Perdóname, Reize. No pude protegerte. Por favor, perdóname.

Perdió la fuerza en las piernas y cayó de rodillas bajo la atenta mirada de Midorikawa, quien aún no salía de su estupor. ¿A él? ¿Lo habían pedido a él? ¿Entre todos? ¿Y lo _perdieron_? No. Esto debía ser una pesadilla. ¡No podía estar pasándole eso! ¡No podía abandonar Epsilon! ¡No podía irse a Génesis! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO!

Pasaron unos pocos minutos más en los cuales ambos se mantuvieron sumidos en un silencio incómodo, hasta que Ryuuji decidió romperlo y habló al otro sin mirarlo— Entiendo —fue todo lo que dijo tan cortante como secamente. Dezarm, alarmado por su voz, se giró a verlo de manera apresurada y se impresionó por lo que vio: un Midorikawa con una expresión completamente muerta, con los ojos apagados y una seriedad mortal. Recordaba haberlo visto así sólo una vez y fue durante el período en el cual el pequeño tuvo que digerir lo que implicaba el convertirse en un exiliado de su tierra y en un prisionero de guerra, lo cual había sido tres años atrás días después de su llegada a Epsilon.

— ¿…Re-Reize?

— Gracias por mantener la promesa de ocultar mi identidad. Hablaré mañana con Hiromu para arreglar el asunto del regreso de Io y Coral. Hasta entonces, necesito estar solo —dijo con la misma voz muerta y monótona con la que había hablado anteriormente.

Dezarm sintió su corazón haciéndose pequeño y resquebrajándose ante la triste visión de su pequeño hermano— Reize, yo…

—No —le cortó rápidamente él, haciéndolo callar como nadie lo podía hacer con el poderoso rey Dezarm—, por favor, Osamu… necesito tiempo a solas —le dijo ahora sí volteando a verlo. Una sonrisa triste adornaba sus facciones y el ruego en sus ojos obligó al otro a acatar su petición, depositando las monedas que significaban la salvación de dos de sus súbditos, pero la pérdida de su propia libertad antes de marcharse. Antes de soltar su mano, conectó una vez más sus miradas y le rogó perdón con sus orbes ámbar, recibiendo de manera completamente inesperada un brillo amable y cariñoso, muy parecido a aquel que solía brillar en esos ojos antes de que estallara la guerra.

Se retiró en silencio y completamente sigiloso. No necesitaba decirle que la ventana continuaría abierta para cuando él volviera, pues sabía que Midorikawa lo intuía, por lo que simplemente se fue dedicándole una última mirada a su espalda antes de internarse en el bosque y perderse en él con dirección al castillo. Cuando la figura del otro fue indistinguible tras el follaje, Ryuuji permaneció en la misma posición, con aire ausente y mirada perdida en la superficie de la pequeña laguna en cuya orilla yacían las ropas olvidadas de sus súbditos, quienes velaban por él aunque tuvieran que verse tras las rejas de una vieja celda en el sótano del castillo. No fue hasta pasados poco más de cinco minutos cuando el derrocado príncipe cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo y llorando amargamente como no lo hacía tres años.

_Mamá. Papá. Taishou-sama… tengo miedo, mucho miedo _pensaba mientras su llanto se hacía más fuerte y los temblores de su cuerpo se hacían más violentos. _No quiero… no quiero… tengo miedo, mucho… que alguien me salve. Por favor._

_Por favor._

_Sálvenme._

**Continuará~**

* * *

_Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias._**  
**

**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció? Espero haya sido de su agrado, me esforcé bastante, especialmente con las ambientaciones para que comenzaran a entender un poco el cómo funciona el mundo acá. Y sí, soy poco creativa; el título del primer capítulo se llama igual que la historia "OTL No escribiré notas muy largas porque no tengo mucho qué decir por ahora y porque tengo a mi perrita llorando porque la tengo encerrada en mi pieza, así que la tengo que sacar ya. Espero sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas (recibo siempre sus críticas mientras sean constructivas).

Agradezco a quienes leyeron el prólogo y de manera especial a quienes dejaron comentario.** La Dama Azul de Konoha** (algo así como mi fiel fan xD Love you~), **MidorikawaxRyuuji** y** Pau-Chan Espitia**, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones! Cuando tenga tiempo les respondo, promesa :)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense~


	3. Capítulo II: Carretera al infierno

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Disfruten del capítulo~_

* * *

"**Apostando esclavos"**

**_Capítulo 2: _Carretera al infierno**

La tensión entre ambos era tan densa que podía palparse en el aire casi de manera literal. El profundo negro batallaba contra el azul cobalto, ninguno dispuesto a ceder primero.

— Me niego —fue su tajante respuesta, causando que la exasperación del otro se volviera cada vez mayor.

— No te lo estoy preguntando ni sugiriendo. Te lo estoy informando, Diam.

— Y yo me estoy negando.

Ryuuji se dio un manotazo en la cara, harto de la insistencia de Hiromu. Éste, estoico, se mantenía igual de serio y no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. No por nada él había sido el caballero personal del príncipe Reize desde que éste había cumplido sus diez años –aunque en ese momento era sólo un caballero en entrenamiento y realmente en un comienzo se le había encomendado ser una especie de hombre de compañía y no su guardián–, ni quien lo había cuidado celosamente aunque no era más que unos cuatro años mayor que el de cabellos verdes. Había sido reconocido como uno de los mejores caballeros de la guardia real y se había ganado la fama de ser la sombra del príncipe, siempre a la espera de algún enemigo; siempre preparado para defenderlo. E incluso ahora que permanecían como prisioneros en el reino de Epsilon él se consideraba su protector y no pensaba dejarlo hacer la estupidez que pretendía hacer. No solo por lo menos.

Empero, Midorikawa tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder. Sabía de sobra el porqué de la terquedad del de ojos azules, pero también tenía muy en claro que no podían arriesgarse a desbaratar todo su teatro por un "capricho" del otro. Y le importaba poco lo que Hiromu dijera; él estaba completamente consciente de lo que implicaba el irse a Génesis como prisionero. Él no era estúpido y sabía el riesgo que corría, no sólo de verse descubierto, sino también el de su propia integridad física. Nada le aseguraba que no lo fueran a vender, que no fueran a abusar de él o que no lo fueran a matar. Pero debía correr el riesgo o, mejor dicho, no le quedaba de otra si quería atenerse en un cien por ciento al plan original.

— Diam, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil —le pidió el otro en un tono de cansancio y cierta nota de súplica que el otro se impresionó ligeramente en notar, pese a que exteriormente no parecía haberse inmutado por lo que el otro le dijo—. Sé que esto no debe ser fácil para ti, pero piensa en mí también. ¿Acaso tú realmente crees que yo quiero irme? ¿Ah? Contéstame —le dijo ya en un tono de orden, recibiendo una mirada neutral del otro.

— No. No lo creo —respondió parco, aún sosteniéndole la mirada.

— Entonces deja de actuar como un tonto y piensa en que yo soy el principal afectado y no tú —le reclamó dejando entrever su molestia, sorprendiendo más al otro. Desde que se habían vuelto prisioneros, Ryuuji había dejado de ser impulsivo en cuantos a sus emociones y era difícil verlo siendo dominado por alguna como sucedía ahora—. Ahora prométeme que velarás por Io y Coral mientras yo no esté aquí y que ni tú ni nadie irá a buscarme. Y si eres incapaz de prometerme eso, me veré en la obligación de ordenártelo —culminó adoptando ese tono de mando que le era inherente a su persona, pero que evitaba a toda costa utilizarlo.

Hiromu tuvo que morderse la lengua para no protestar. ¿Cómo quería él que le prometiera algo así? ¡Iba contra toda su moral y su honor caballeresco! Desde que había comenzado a prepararse para ser caballero de Gemini Storm a su tierna edad de siete años se le había repetido constantemente que desde aquel momento ellos estaban a servicio del reino y nada podía anteponerse a su deber; ni siquiera sus vidas. En el disco duro de su mente estaba marcado a fuego aquella promesa y juramento y él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la seguridad de su príncipe, pero ahora se veía en la disyuntiva de que era precisamente él quien le decía que se hiciera a un lado e ignorara todo lo que había aprendido. ¿A quién debía hacer caso? ¿Al príncipe o a su deber? No podía ignorar a ninguno, pero tampoco podía obedecer a ambos. Se sentía desesperado y por primera vez eso se reflejaba en su rostro impávido, que ahora poseía un marcado ceño fruncido. Empero, eso no hizo que Midorikawa retrocediera y al ver la seriedad en el rostro de él, Hiromu terminó soltando un tenue suspiro.

— Como usted desee, su alteza —respondió haciendo una reverencia y dándole la espalda rápidamente, intentando controlar su enojo—. Si me disculpa, estaré en la cocina —le anunció, yéndose a paso rápido para no dejarse dominar por sus emociones. Eso no era propio de los caballeros.

Al verlo marcharse, una expresión triste dominó en las facciones del moreno. No le gustaba tener que ordenar nada a Hiromu ni a nadie, él era alguien pro igualdad y lo había demostrado desde muy pequeño, pero también tenía muy clara la situación y sabía que debía tragarse todas sus creencias para no arruinar nada. No. Ese era el precio por la salvación de su pueblo, no podía dejarse amedrentar por una discusión como esta. Ni siquiera por el rostro resignado y enfadado de quien él consideraba como su mejor amigo. No podía ser tan débil.

Las campanadas que indicaban el medio día resonaron en todo el castillo, captando la atención del de cabellos verdes. Vigilando que nadie lo viera, esperando algunos minutos para evitar que algún otro sirviente ingresara inesperadamente, activó el mecanismo secreto del castillo para descubrir el pasaje escondido e ingresó por él. Lo cerró cuán rápido pudo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por aquellos largos túneles subterráneos en busca de reunirse nuevamente con su majestad, el rey Dezarm. Repitiendo la ceremonia del día anterior, al llegar a la bifurcación del pasillo donde habían acordado –incluso en aquel complicado laberinto, ambos podían manejarse casi con los ojos cerrados– esperó en completo silencio la llegada del mayor y cuando escuchó sus silenciosos pasos apenas causando ruido, sacó de su bolsillo medio descocido una improvisada arma; sólo por si acaso. Al reconocer la alta figura del gobernante, simplemente se asintieron con la mirada y dejaron pasar aproximadamente diez minutos en completo silencio, esperando algún ataque. Nada ocurrió.

— ¿Cuándo arribarán Io y Coral? —fue la primera pregunta del de cabellos verdes.

— Hoy al atardecer. Estipularon una visita más breve de lo normal, por lo que sólo se quedarán hasta mañana a medio día —anunció el pelinegro, viendo con obvia (para Ryuuji) preocupación al menor—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

— Completamente —mentía y sabía que Dezarm se había dado cuenta. No tenía ya seguridad en nada, pero no podía hacer gran cosa para cambiar la situación. Necesitaba ser un camaleón y adaptarse a todas las situaciones, incluyendo a una tan fatídica como esta—, pero necesito que me hagas un favor —Dezarm alzó una ceja y observó con curiosidad los movimientos del otro. Lo vio descubrir el arma que llevaba escondida consigo, una especie de cuchillo hecho con un trozo de cristal poco afilado y atado con una simple cuerda a un pedazo de madera, y extendérselo ceremoniosamente. Al segundo captó sus intenciones y observó aquella bella cabellera verde, que ahora lucía hasta pasados los hombros—. Déjalo lo más corto que puedas.

Ryuuji pudo contemplar una pequeña duda que nacía en los ojos anaranjados del otro, pero vislumbró inmediatamente la resignación en ellos y un asentimiento le fue otorgado al tiempo en que se acercaba a él para ponerse a sus espaldas. Antes de hacer nada, el rey se permitió acariciar los cabellos del otro con toda la delicadeza del mundo. La familia real Reize no era conocida por su curioso color de cabello, puesto que en Gemini Storm había una parte de la población bastante importante que tenía aquella extraña coloración verde en sus cabelleras, sino por la forma en que absolutamente todos los miembros de ella lo llevaban. Fueran hombres o mujeres, niños o adultos, todos siempre poseían una larga y sedosa cabellera que pocas veces ataban; era un símbolo de realeza el cabello largo. De hecho, no estaba prohibido para sus los habitantes del reino el llevarlo de igual manera, pero ellos sentían un respeto y una admiración por la familia real tan grande, que nadie que tuviera más de quince años lo llevaba largo si había tenido la suerte de nacer con el color verde. Nadie le impedía a los niños de cabello verde llevarlo largo, puesto que ellos solían llevarlo así "_para ser como Reize-sama_", príncipe del reino; mas ya de grandes, solían cortarlo puesto que "_es un símbolo de la familia real y es nuestro deber y honor respetarlo_".

Como todos los de su familia, hasta sus trece años Ryuuji siempre llevó el cabello largo hasta media espalda o, en cierto momento, incluso hasta la cadera. Cuando pequeño lo dejaba libre, dándole cierto aire femenino por sus delicadas facciones, pero cuando comenzó su entrenamiento para ser un sacerdote del templo de la Diosa Gaia, por un tema de comodidad poco a poco comenzó a atarlo, hasta que acostumbró a amarrarlo en una cola alta, dejando ciertos mechones libres. No obstante, tras la caída de la familia real y la captura de su reino, incluso aquello cambió para el pequeño príncipe. Ya en tierras de Epsilon, antes de dejarse ver como un esclavo de guerra ante los otros prisioneros, Dezarm le tomó la cola de caballo y la cortó en la base. En un comienzo, Ryuuji no podía soportar verse en un espejo y parte de su depresión tenía que ver con su cabello, mas pronto su cerebro asimiló todo y decidió nunca más dejarlo largo. Alguien podría fácilmente reconocerlo, incluso ahora tres años después, y no podía correr ningún tipo de riesgo.

Tras deslizar sus dedos entre las finas hebras de cabello de Midorikawa, Dezarm blandió el cuchillo de cristal y con un solo corte dejó el cabello del otro corto hasta la nuca, quedándose con el resto en la mano. Realmente el otro no lo sabía, pero para Dezarm era un suplicio el tener que cortarle el cabello. Era como ir cortando al mismísimo Ryuuji, ayudándolo a sumirse en la oscuridad de la guerra y eso lo mataba. Quería al viejo Ryuuji, al pequeño Reize, alegre y tierno, siempre riendo y corriendo por ahí para luego irle a abrazar cuando él llegara imprevistamente de visita a Gemini Storm.

— Gracias —dijo el menor pasándose la mano por la cabeza, quitándose los restos de cabello cortado—. Bueno, ahora d… —el sonido del cuchillo cayendo al piso y trisando el cristal opacó su voz, la cual pronto dejó de sonar. No pudo continuar hablando, ya que inesperadamente el rey lo abrazó. Era un abrazo desesperado y algo brusco, causándole un pequeño dolor que no quiso verbalizar, puesto que sentía aquel grito de ayuda de parte del mayor. Rodeó al mayor con sus brazos y le acarició la espalda con cierta duda— ¿Su majestad?

— Ryuuji… si pudiera hacer algo, lo que sea, por evitar todo esto —le susurraba el otro con una desesperación en su voz que sorprendió al otro. No recordaba haber visto a Dezarm vulnerable en toda su vida—, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y evitar que todo esto ocurra… si tan sólo pudiera, yo… —pero así como no encontraba palabras para continuar, sintió al contrario negar con la cabeza y alzar sus manos para acariciarle el cabello en busca de reconfortarlo.

— No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer, Osamu. No te lamentes por ello, por favor —le pidió, intentando mantener la compostura y no largarse a llorar en sus brazos. Lo separó lentamente de él y lo tomó por las mejillas en una actitud ciertamente maternal, cosa que le había contagiado su madre cuando él era un niño—. No pongas esa cara. Saldremos de esta, ¿está bien? Confía en mí —le pidió, sintiéndose en lo profundo de él un poco dichoso al ser él el único de ver aquella faceta de Osamu. Realmente lo amaba como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

Osamu asintió y luego, quitando con cuidado las manos morenas de su rostro, se reclinó para rozar su coronilla con sus labios, depositando un beso en ella. Luego observó al menor, quien estaba algo abochornado por la muestra de cariño del mayor, y le sonrió discretamente como él solía hacer; no era realmente una persona muy expresiva.

— Entonces tú también confía en mí, Ryuuji —no entendió por qué, pero tras escuchar aquellas palabras y leer su expresión, Ryuuji se rompió. Se sintió pequeño, vulnerable, roto. Sus ojos se aguaron y aquella expresión seria y casi molesta a la que se había acostumbrado a recurrir se cayó, dejando ver a un muchacho triste y asustado. Dezarm simplemente abrió sus brazos y Midorikawa se tiró hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando con fuerza escondido en su pecho.

Dezarm lo conocía más de lo que él creía. Y sabía que el menor necesitaba desahogarse, por lo que se limitó a cobijarlo en sus brazos, acariciarle el cabello –ahora corto– y dejarle llorar y patalear todo lo que él quisiera. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

* * *

La alegría del reencuentro fue breve, pero intensa. Cuando los carros que transportaban a los prisioneros arribaron a las tierras de Epsilon y las trompetas anunciaron su llegada oficial al castillo, todos los que alguna vez pertenecieron al reino de Gemini Storm se sintieron emocionados. Cuando ambos prisioneros bajaron, aún encadenados, una especie de alivio se reflejó en sus movimientos, incluso llevando sobre sus cuerpos claros signos de deshidratación y desnutrición. Los grilletes no fueron removidos hasta que no estuvieron en sus nuevas celdas, a dos de las Rimu y Reo, y por orden explícita del rey fueron dejados a cargo de los sirvientes, quienes les proporcionarían comida y ropas limpias.

Una vez estuvieron solos, ambos prisioneros, profundamente agradecidos, iban a reverenciarse ante su príncipe en símbolo de respeto y gratitud. No obstante, éste fue más rápido y antes que sus rostros tocaran el suelo por una exagerada reverencia, el de cabellos verdes ya los había atrapado en un fuerte abrazo que ciertamente descolocó a ambos recién llegados. Habían oído historias de ciertos otros prisioneros sobre los cambios que su querido príncipe había sufrido desde que había comenzado su vida como exiliado y esperaban ver a una persona estoica, seria y sin vida frente a ellos. En cambio, tenían a su príncipe abrazándolos y regalándoles una mirada de tranquilidad que se notaba a leguas que había sido reemplazada por una de ansiedad. Pese a ello, de todos modos les fue impactante ver a los ojos a su alteza real: no sólo llevaba el cabello corto, sino que sus ojos ya no reflejaban la vida de antes. Ahora eran un par de piedras negras opacas y sin fondo, casi abismales y que producían una tristeza e impotencia inimaginables.

Para su desgracia, no pudieron hablar nada. Sería altamente sospechoso que su tiempo juntos se prolongara, especialmente con la comitiva de los otros reyes dando vueltas por el palacio y siendo tan metiches como siempre, por lo que Hiromu y Midorikawa cumplieron su labor y se despidieron silenciosamente de sus compañeros. Midorikawa podía sentir la intensa mirada azulada de su guardián sobre su espalda, casi oyendo el regaño mental que el otro le dirigía. _No les dijiste_, reclamaba. Pero él no podía ni quería decirles nada. Él no era de causar dolor a nadie.

La noche pasó y la mañana se hizo demasiado rápida para el gusto del príncipe. Pronto, las sirvientas lo llevaron hasta el cuarto que todos compartían y los guardias de palacio le ataron las cadenas correspondientes. Grilletes en pies y manos más una cadena que se ataba al cuello. Imposible escapar.

— Bueno, su majestad, fue un gusto estar en Epsilón aunque fuera por tan breve tiempo —oía la gélida voz del gobernante de Diamond Dust, sintiéndola vacía y monótona. Estaba claro que no sentía aquel "gusto" y que sólo lo decía por mera etiqueta.

— La siguiente asamblea será dentro de dos meses en mi reino. Espero puntualidad —escuchó la voz más anciana y un escalofrío ascendió por su espalda al tiempo en que sentía que tiraban de las cadenas para obligarlo a caminar. Era la voz del rey Gran—. Y no se preocupe, su majestad. Cuidaré _muy bien_ de mi nuevo prisionero —sintió el pánico escalar por su garganta al reconocer una nota lasciva en la voz del viejo rey. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo, queriendo espantar cualquier pensamiento fatalista de su mente. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Guiado por los guardias que tiraban de las cadenas –de una manera no muy delicada, si se puede agregar–, Midorikawa pronto se vio tras la última caravana que abandonaba el gran castillo de Epsilón. Los primeros en abandonar el lugar fue la comitiva del rey de Prominence, seguida de cerca por la del rey de Diamond Dust. La última era la del rey de Génesis y él, alejado de toda la nobleza por su indigno rango de esclavo, sentía que daba los primeros pasos hacia una sentencia de muerte. Los grilletes no tardaron en causar el suficiente roce como para hacer arder sus muñecas y talones, pero aguantó cualquier queja al momento en que lo subían al carro de los prisioneros, la cual iba completamente vacía. Lo tiraron bruscamente, haciéndolo caer de bruces, y cerraron de un portazo las puertas que lo aprisionaban, echando candado para encerrarlo completamente. El chirrido del metal mal cuidado le taladró los oídos y Ryuuji, ya en la oscuridad del transporte y sólo sobre unos fardos de paja sin forma, no encontró más consuelo que hacerse ovillo sobre sí mismo y esperar lo que viniera. Los movimientos del carro eran violentos y lo golpeaban constantemente, por lo que prácticamente obligó a su mente a abandonar su cuerpo y rápidamente se quedó dormido, esperando encontrar algún tipo de alivio en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

— Eh, despierta ya.

Algo duro le estaba golpeando no demasiado fuerte en el rostro, pero él simplemente gruñó. Según él, recién hacía dos minutos había logrado conciliar el sueño y era de esos que te permiten descansar, al no soñar con nada y relajar el cuerpo al máximo. Pero había alguien suficientemente inhumano como para privarle de algo tan delicioso como es el dormir y Midorikawa no estaba de humor como para permitirle a alguien quitarle eso.

Mala idea.

Casi pudo sentir la molestia de aquella otra persona y repentinamente el dolor de cuello vino junto con el levantarse de manera completamente involuntaria. Al abrir los ojos, notó que quien estaba con él era un guardia (que no reconoció en lo absoluto) y que estaba tomándolo por la cadena que tenía atada al cuello y lo alzaba de manera brusca, en vista de que él no cooperó. Se notaba a leguas que estaba enojado y pronto comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia quién sabe dónde, haciéndole daño en el cuerpo y causándole varios traspiés. Por supuesto, el guardia el ignoró completamente.

No tuvieron que caminar demasiado, pero lo que logró captar con su cerebro recién activo era que iban en descenso por unas largas y frías escaleras. Debían estar yendo hacia algún tipo de calabozo o mazmorras, probablemente a encerrarlo a las celdas de los prisioneros. El príncipe sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el frío del lugar y pronto perdió la vista por la falta de luz había allí. Pese a que estaba acostumbrado a no depender de su sentido de la vista gracias al entrenamiento al cual estuvo sometido, que le permitía sentir su entorno completamente con todos sus sentidos, el miedo lo invadió a tal punto que logró bloquear su mente y, por tanto, eliminar todo lo que había aprendido en un suspiro. Sentía nuevamente el pánico y la desesperación corroerlo, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Allí no estaba Hiromu o Dezarm para ayudarlo y el aferrarse al recuerdo de sus difuntos padres y de su difunto maestro no le estaba sirviendo para nada.

Estaba solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Nunca creyó que eso le traería tanta desesperación.

— Métete ahí y no hagas escándalo. No estoy de ánimos para tus estúpidos berrinches —la gruesa voz del guardia le hizo sobresaltarse y tras ser despojado rápidamente de sus cadenas, fue empujado hacia el interior de una fría celda de piedra por una patada en su trasero. A sus espaldas escuchó el sonido de la puerta de barrotes metálicos cerrarse y el sonido de unas llaves girando para asegurar la puerta. Pronto, el sonido de las pesadas pisadas del hombre en armadura fue el único sonido que oyó, hasta que el mismo se perdió en el espacio y terminó en un horripilante silencio.

De una manera casi desesperada, Ryuuji se arrastró hacia la pared, apoyando su espalda en la fría piedra y abrazando sus rodillas para refugiarse entre ellas. El latido de su propio corazón, desembocado y latiendo a gran velocidad, retumbaba en sus oídos casi dolorosamente y podía notar como su respiración se alteraba, pero sin poder evitarlo muy a su pesar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios hasta dejarlos como una fina línea, intentando hallar paz y fuerza interior por medio de la meditación. Se le hizo imposible. Ahora que estaba ya en Génesis, atrapado en aquella celda, sentía que todo lo que había estado forjando durante tres años se iba por la borda y el pequeño Reize de quince años hacía aparición nuevamente, volviéndolo frágil, temeroso y débil. Una presa fácil.

— ¿…Quién está ahí? —escuchó una débil voz, casi con temor. Era una voz delgada y aguda, algo rasposa quizás por la falta de uso, pero aún así algo melódica. Ryuuji se sobresaltó al oírla, pero no por lo repentina que sonó, sino por lo familiar que era.

— ¿Pandora? —preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta. Casi podía sentir la duda de la chica. Se abalanzó a ciegas hacia los barrotes, queriendo acercarse a la muchacha lo más posible—. Pandora, soy yo, Midorikawa, Midorikawa Ryuuji. Ambos éramos miembros de la corte de Gemini Storm, ¿me recuerdas? —dijo haciendo cierto énfasis en el nombre, como queriendo darle un mensaje secreto a la chica que sólo ella pudiera descifrar. No tardó en escucharse un gritito ahogado de ella y el de cabello verde casi podía verla cubriéndose la boca con las manos de sorpresa.

— ¿Es usted? ¿Realmente es usted? —cuando era príncipe, realmente nunca había asistido demasiadas veces a la corte y, por tanto, no recordaba bien a las personas que la conformaban, incluso a quienes eran cercanos a él por edad, pero si algo recordaba de Nozomi era su timbre de voz y escuchar aquella nota alterada le sorprendió muchísimo. Podía reconocer un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados en su voz, pero no podía identificarlos a todos, pero definitivamente era algo impropio de ella. ¿Qué habrían hecho con ella?—. Por la Diosa Gaia… s-su… s-su a—!

El "su alteza" murió en sus labios al interrumpirle él, sabiendo lo que iba a decir—. Pandora, ¿estás bien? ¿No te han hecho nada? —la chica, en un comienzo sorprendida por la repentina interrupción de él, se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero rápidamente captó la indirecta. No obstante, la pregunta que había hecho era ciertamente delicada y la amargura y el dolor invadieron sus facciones antes que su voz, luchando por no sonar quebrada, lograra traspasar el nudo de su garganta para poder responderle. Menos mal no podía verla con esta oscuridad.

— Eso no importa, Midorikawa-san —incluso sin verla, él pudo percibir aquellas notas agrias en su voz y sintió el arrepentimiento devorarle al pensar en quizás qué cosas le habían hecho a la pobre muchacha—. Lo importante es que estamos vivos —completó.

Inevitablemente, los labios de él se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica. ¿Lo importante es que estamos vivos? ¡Ja! El consuelo del perdedor. El consuelo más patético que podría escuchar en ese momento, pero lamentablemente era el único consuelo que tenían. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y su sonrisa irónica se transformó en una sardónica mientras sus manos apretaban con más fuerza los barrotes, dejándose los nudillos blancos, y permitiéndose resbalar hasta quedar arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo el peso del pasado sobre sus hombros.

— Sí… vivos —repitió de manera floja y completamente forzada.

_¿Por qué, oka-san(1)? ¿Por qué me obligaste a escapar? ¿Por qué me obligaste a vivir, cuando esto no es vida, sino algo peor que la muerte?_

Como le gustaría haber muerto con ellos ese día. No había nada que deseara más.

**Continuará~**

* * *

(1) En el capítulo pasado, Midorikawa llamaba en su mente a su madre simplemente como "madre" por una cuestión de respeto. Ahora dice "oka-san" en lugar de "madre", porque se está dejando llevar por el sentimiento y no por la educación.

* * *

_Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~_

**N/A: **Uff- mucho tiempo. Disculpen ^^U Pocas excusas que no valen la pena mencionar, sólo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Fue más corto que el anterior, porque no encontré cómo alargar esto sin volverlo demasiado trágico. Mi idea de poner a un Midorikawa más débil que en el capítulo anterior era mostrar esos miedos que, pese a que se intentan esconder, siguen presentes y que, quizás, por el hecho de esconderlos cobran más fuerza ante situaciones como la que él está viviendo. Pero no se esperen al chico alegre de siempre por este momento de debilidad, seguirá siendo más o menos como era en el capítulo anterior, pero todo tiene su explicación. Tooodo a su tiempo~

Como pequeño punto aparte, lamento el OoC en algunos personajes, pero bueno... la guerra nos cambia. Intento mantenerlos fieles a sus personalidades, pero hay algunos (como Midorikawa) que necesito ponerlos algo distintos para que sean reacciones LÓGICAS a ciertas cosas (aún sin revelar) que han vivido. So... please don't kill me ;w;

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **MidorikawaxRyuuji, Roxi-chan3, Mikael Mudou, La Dama Azul de Konoha, Soy_UnaOveja, Starbell_Cat** y **Yuki-chan** :) Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus opiniones y sus halagos. Realmente me animó mucho leer sus comentarios para poder retomar este capítulo (que sí, se me había cortado la inspiración, pero releer lo que llevaba más sus comentarios me ayudó), así que espero no decepcionarlos en ningún sentido ówò No os preocupéis, quien quieren que salga ya va a salir... pero tengan paciencia :3

Sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense~


	4. Capítulo III: Por la razón o la fuerza

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

_Disfruten el capítulo~_

* * *

"**Apostando esclavos"**

_**Capítulo 3: **_**Por la razón o la fuerza**

Un estridente sonido se oyó por todo el palacio y el ruido de unos tacones chocando contra las baldosas de manera fuerte y apresurada indicaba el firme andar del único ser humano en aquella región con la suficiente valentía como para llegar e irrumpir sin ningún tipo de temor una sesión oficial del parlamento de Yokato. Las puertas del salón donde se oficiaba la sesión fueron abiertas de par en par e inmediatamente las miradas de todos los presentes convergieron en aquel punto, encontrando una escena que rayaba en lo cómico. Los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada, incluso con lanza en mano, se encontraban apuntando al "intruso" con un pésimo pulso que revelaba su vacilación y dicho intruso se erguía con porte imponente, ignorando por completo la pobre amenaza que significaban aquellos dos en armadura. La diferencia de alturas y edades entre los hombres y la recién llegada era abismal, pero aún más lo era la presencia que imponía aquella pequeña y agraciada figura que, sacudiendo su larga cabellera, se adentró al salón sin lograr que nadie se lo impidiera. Todos la observaban fijamente, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Estaba hecha una furia.

— ¡Su majestad! ¡Exijo una explicación! —exclamó ella con su timbre soprano y potente, avanzando hasta donde se encontraba el rey y dejaba caer su mano fuertemente sobre el escritorio, enseñando un papel que, por el sello de cera color rojo vino, era una carta enviada desde aquel reino y por el mismísimo rey.

— ¡Señorita! ¡Quién se cree usted para llegar e interrumpir la sesión y más encima gritarle a su real majestad, el rey! —exclamó un miembro del parlamento, levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndole una mirada indignada a la joven. Ésta no se inmutó y expeliendo aquel aire imponente, con voz clara respondió.

— ¡Me creo Natsumi Raimon, princesa del reino Raimon y futura reina! Así que hágame el favor de callarse y dejarme continuar —ante la mera mención de su nombre, el hombre se cerró la boca. Tras la mención del título, volvió a sentarse en su lugar y con aquella última orden, se encogió en su lugar sintiéndose humillado por tener que obedecer a una chica que era por lo menos treinta años más joven que él, pero que tenía más del doble de su poder incluso en su propio reino.

El ambiente se había tensado apenas Natsumi había puesto un pie en la habitación y ahora con aquella brevísima discusión con el parlamentario, la cosa había empeorado. Todos se miraban entre ellos discretamente sin saber qué hacer, pero pronto el rey se levantó de su lugar, decidido a manejar la situación. Todos lo observaron intensamente, incluyendo la princesa, mas él simplemente paseó su vista por el salón, bajó la mirada hasta el papel que la pelirroja le había dado y alzó la mirada para observarla con aquellos viejos, pero benevolentes ojos.

— Su alteza, es una sorpresa encontrarla en mi humilde reino, especialmente porque es un viaje de dos días desde Raimon hasta Yokato —confesó él sin alterar su tono de voz en lo más mínimo. De hecho, aunque se había confesado sorprendido por verla allí, su voz no secundaba sus palabras. Es más, todo lo contrario; parecía haber estado esperándola.

— Su majestad, pido una audiencia con usted de manera inmediata para discutir sobre el contenido de aquella carta —reiteró ella, ahora recurriendo a un tono más diplomático, pero no por ello menos demandante. Se veía decidida a conseguir lo que pretendía y no daría su brazo a torcer. Por supuesto, el rey tenía claro aquello, pero también sabía cómo manejar el carácter fuerte de la chica.

— Estoy enterado de la materia a la cual se refiere, así como también sé cuáles son las demandas que hará. Sin embargo, en estos precisos momentos estoy ocupado, por lo que pido que acepte ser escoltada por mi nieto y disfrute de mi hospitalidad. Más tarde hablaremos de política.

— ¡Pero—!

— ¿Le debo recordar que mi nieto es también su prometido?

Natsumi guardó silencio, terminado por suspirar al verse derrotada— Como usted diga, majestad —se reverenció ante él y observó como el príncipe de Yokato, quien hasta ese momento había estado sentado junto al rey, se despedía del hombre también con una reverencia y se acercaba hasta ella, ofreciéndole su brazo para que abandonaran juntos el salón.

Mientras ambos se marchaban, el parlamento se mantuvo en silencio y un cuchicheo que iba en aumento fue lo último que oyeron al momento en que se alejaban de las puertas, las cuales se cerraban a sus espaldas. El príncipe ofreció llevarla hasta los jardines, a lo que ella aceptó, y cuando iban de camino Natsumi ordenó a unas sirvientas que les fueran a servir el té a ambos. Necesitaba relajarse. Cuando arribaron a las afueras del gran palacio, siendo recibidos por un esplendoroso jardín (aunque era menos impresionante que el de su reino, pensaba la pelirroja), no perdió el tiempo y la princesa pronto fue a sentarse a la hermosa mesa de cristal que estaba dispuesta para aquellas espontáneas fiestas de té, dejándose caer en la silla acolchonada y refugiando su rostro entre sus brazos.

Él la miró con pena, pero rápidamente una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

— No te preocupes, Natsumi. Todo va a salir bien —le aseguró, queriendo subirle el ánimo.

Ella suspiró exasperada. Típico de él; se preocupaba muy poco por esas cosas— Tú no entiendes, Endou. No entiendes la magnitud de lo que van a desatar si firman ese pacto—le dijo retomando su postura de señorita y recibiendo la fina taza de porcelana que la joven sirvienta depositaba frente a ella, aspirando el intenso aroma del té rojo que echaba vapor por lo caliente que estaba. Frente a la taza, un plato con pastelillos fue depositado y con una reverencia la sirvienta se marchó. Había un puesto para él, pero Endou no se sentó—. Después de la guerra de hace 6 años, Génesis se ha vuelto muy poderoso. Su poder militar es impresionante y de alzarnos en guerra, podrían aliarse con los otros reinos de Gaia y no tendríamos oportunidad.

— No estés tan segura —le respondió él algo tajante, sorprendiéndola. ¿Qué tanto podía saber él? Solía ser ella la más informada de los de su generación, por lo que la actitud de seguridad que tenía el castaño la descolocaba—. Quienes han pedido la alianza ha sido Epsilón, así que ya tenemos una ventaja sobre los demás. La ventaja de territorio. Gemini Storm ya no es un reino propiamente tal, por lo que de cinco reinos, sólo tres podrían alzarse militarmente contra nosotros. Y si todos los de la región Inazuma nos aliamos, sumando a Epsilón, tendríamos el poder militar de 7 reinos en total —Natsumi debía admitirse completamente sorprendida. El joven príncipe, conocido por ser el más despistado y despreocupado de las políticas entre los reinos, le estaba prácticamente dando un sermón a ella. A ELLA, Natsumi Raimon.

Sin embargo, sus cálculos fallaban.

— En comparación con los tres grandes reinos de Gaia, sólo Raimon y Teikoku pueden compararse en tamaño y fuerza militar. Ni siquiera Yokato o Hakuren podrían hacerle frente solos —argumentó.

— Por algo nos estamos aliando —contra-argumentó él con calma, como siéndole imposible el ver el lado negativo al asunto.

— Zeus no cuenta como aliado. Sabes bien que por mucho que se crean reino, siguen siendo una colonia de Teikoku —y así como él parecía determinado a defender el próximo pacto, ella estaba completamente decidida a evitar que se formara a toda costa.

— Kidou dice que Zeus tiene su propia milicia y que son bastante fuertes. Podrían incluso ganarle a Oumihara si se declararan guerra —recordaba perfectamente esa conversación que tuvo con el príncipe del Reino Teikoku, en la cual Endou expresó sus ganas de ver nuevamente a _Aphrodi_ –su verdadero nombre era Afuro Terumi, pero nadie le conocía así realmente– y enfrentarse en duelo una vez más, y la contestación del de rastas que incluía un tranquilo "_no creo que eso sea posible pronto_", explicándole que en esos momentos estaban en planes de independizarse como reino.

Ante la insistencia del joven príncipe, la bella pelirroja simplemente suspiró cansada. Hablar con Endou nunca arreglaba las cosas, aunque admitía que sí lograba animarla la mayoría de las veces. Era increíble como ese chico era capaz de ver el sol en medio de la noche más oscura y tenerlo a su lado como amigo era algo que, pese a que nunca iba a decir en voz alta, le reconfortaba y le daba algo de seguridad. Por mucho ego que Natsumi tuviese, el tener a alguien como Endou resultaba vital para su estabilidad emocional.

Al verse vencedor en aquella argumentación, el castaño sonrió ampliamente a la chica. Sabía que no había quedado satisfecha y que pediría de todos modos la audiencia con su abuelo, rey de Yokato, pero era bueno haberla calmado de momento. No obstante, pese a que se veía tan seguro frente a ella, la verdad es que él también tenía sus dudas, aunque estaban dirigidas hacia otro lado. No quería mostrar indicios de inseguridad, pero no podía evitar que éstas se albergaran en su ser. Especialmente porque no el tema a discutir no era nada fácil; la guerra siempre era un tema delicado y él, que era un pacifista, prefería evitarla a toda costa.

_Pero tampoco podemos olvidar a aquellos que perdimos en la gran guerra de hace 6 años. _Había amargura en sus pensamientos. Tantas vidas perdidas, tantos prisioneros separados de sus familias, pero sobretodo, la traición de Génesis les había dolido a todos los reinos de Inazuma. Tenían motivo para luchar. Y ese motivo les daba fuerzas.

Recuperarían lo que era suyo.

* * *

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido. La conversación que mantuvo con Pandora se cortó rápidamente y aunque había logrado dormir en el trayecto desde Epsilón hasta Génesis, se vio inmediatamente derrotado por la situación. No tardó en caer dormido sobre el frío suelo de roca, apenas cobijado por una mísera manta roída y sucia que encontró en una esquina de su pequeña prisión, y al despertar sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido por la dureza de su nueva "cama". Al comenzar a orientarse y saber nuevamente dónde se encontraba, se forzó a sí mismo a respirar hondo y recitar ciertos mantras que se le habían enseñado de pequeño para hundirse en la meditación, intentando evitar que el pánico volviera a cegarlo y bloquearlo como había ocurrido el día anterior. Le resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero tras largos minutos que no pudo cuantificar, la tormenta que se desataba en su interior comenzó a aquietarse y pronto se vio inmerso en un estado estacionario que le permitía desconectarse del núcleo de sus emociones.

Con la espalda apoyada en la muralla y los ojos entrecerrados, Midorikawa se dejó llevar por aquella sensación que le resultaba tan placentera y poco a poco normalizaba su respiración hasta que la misma comenzó a tomar un ritmo considerablemente más lento del normal. Daba inspiraciones profundas y luego espiraba de manera lenta y acompasada. En su mente, antes turbada, ahora parecía correr lentamente una brisa que permitía despejar los nubarrones de angustia y terror que poblaban su mente, cegándolo y confundiéndolo, dejando salir a la luz de la consciencia los pensamientos coherentes de manera lenta y segura. Poco a poco, como recuerdos muy lejanos, memorias de su infancia comenzaron a inundar su mente e inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No era ni tan amplia ni esplendorosa como solía ser cuando era más pequeño, pero era un pequeño atisbo de ella; una sonrisa verdadera.

Frente a sus ojos cerrados, la imagen del palacio de Gemini Storm se iba volviendo más nítida con el pasar de las respiraciones. Las personas también iban apareciendo, ocupando cada rincón del gran castillo. Reconoció a cocineros y sirvientas, pajes y jardineros. En su mente ellos sonreían con alegría para él, dedicaban ojos amables a su hermosa madre y reverencias respetuosas y llenas de admiración por su padre. Todo era perfecto. Era su paraíso, su lugar feliz, donde podía hundirse sin temor a ahogarse en el miedo y el pánico que incitaba su nueva situación.

**¡CLANCK!**

El ruido de un pesado candado abriéndose logró sacarlo de su lugar feliz, sobresaltándolo ligeramente. Sintiendo sus emociones descarrilarse rápidamente, se obligó a respirar profundamente y repetir los mantras en su mente para calmar a sus hipersensibles sentidos.

_Esto es necesario, completamente necesario_ se repetía en un rincón de su mente. _Lo haces por tu familia, por tu pueblo, por tu reino_ pero los mantras resultaban más tranquilizadores, por lo que forzó a su mente a dejar de pensar y a hundirse en la meditación.

Seguido del candado abriéndose, le siguió el ruido de pisadas descendiendo por los escalones que él mismo había bajado el día anterior. Eran pisadas ligeras y apresuradas, demasiado rápidas e insonoras como para pertenecer a algún guardia en armadura. ¿Algún sirviente quizás? Podría ser que fuera la hora de alimentar a los prisioneros, tal y como él y Hiromu se encargaban cuando estaba aún en Epsilón, pero este nuevo sujeto parecía estar con demasiadas prisas como para encargarse de algo que tomaba mucho tiempo, especialmente en Génesis que debían de haber una cantidad considerablemente mayor de prisioneros teniendo en cuenta que ellos habían sido, dentro de todo, los ganadores de la guerra de hacía seis años.

— _Pssssst _—escuchó. Era un sonido muy bajito, casi como un susurro, pero gracias a los mantras había logrado recuperar parte de sus agudos sentidos y pudo escucharlo perfectamente—. _Pssssst. Atsuya_ —oyó y esta vez pudo reconocer un débil timbre masculino en la voz.

Procurando mantenerse quieto, siguió escuchando el desarrollo de tan curioso e inesperado evento. No alcanzó a oír el crujir de las duras mantas del prisionero de cierta celda no muy alejada de la suya propia, pero pudo oír sus pasos acercarse a los barrotes y su voz quebrada por el poco uso, pero sorprendentemente fuerte. No podía creer que un prisionero que seguramente llevaba como mínimo tres años allí encerrado pudiera hablar con tanta fortaleza. Era como si aún albergara algo de esperanza en su interior.

— Te he dicho que no vengas. Te podrían descubrir —había un dejo de regaño en la voz, pero también gratitud.

— Te traje un poco de comida —respondió la otra voz, débil en comparación con la del prisionero.

— Que no es necesario, Shirou. Puedo aguantar esto y más por la princesa —dijo con un poco de orgullo que perdía un poco su tono por la voz rasposa.

Hubo un breve silencio— No digas eso, hermano. Sé que te han condenado a una semana sin alimento por desobediencia —Midorikawa se sorprendió al oír aquello. ¿Una semana? Imaginando el estado de un prisionero normal, una semana sin comida era prácticamente una condena a muerte—. Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

Un suspiro exasperado y el sonido de algo crujir suavemente.

No hubieron más palabras, pero por el silencio que había estaba seguro que los hermanos no se habían separado. Sintiéndose un intruso por estar espiando su conversación –poco podía hacer contra ello, pues las celdas estaban completamente en silencio volviendo fácil el oír cualquier cosa– se movió con sigilo hacia la parte más oculta de su celda, lejos de los barrotes, queriendo evitar oír lo que seguiría. No quería aceptarlo, pero una sensación que hacía mucho que no sentía comenzó a bullir en su interior.

Celos.

No podía evitarlo. Escuchar a aquel par de hermanos, que no tenía idea qué aspecto tenía o cómo habían acabado en esa situación, uno libre y otro atrapado, le hacía pensar en la propia familia que él había perdido. Rememoraba el rostro de sus progenitores y sentía su ausencia pesarle en el corazón. Su maestro, los sirvientes, sus amigos… todo lo había perdido. Incluso había perdido a Osamu ahora que había sido llevado por la fuerza lejos de Epsilón tras perder la apuesta del juego. Estaba solo en el mundo y oír al par de hermanos era como si el maldito destino le estuviera restregando su soledad en la cara. Sintió sus ojos escocer, pero previendo las lágrimas, cerró con fuerza los ojos y volvió a recitar mentalmente mantras, intentando evitar que las traicioneras gotas saladas cayeran por sus mejillas, delatando su sentir.

**¡CLANCK! ¡CLANCK!**

Un jadeo. Seguramente era del hermano libre.

Pasos apresurados, literalmente corriendo. Una mínima luz que provenía de una lámpara de aceite que iba muriendo por la falta de combustible oleoso. El muchacho fuera de las celdas volvió a jadear, reconociendo a la persona, pero apenas abrió la boca el susodicho se la tapó con su enguantada mano libre, callándolo. Intercambiaron una mirada conocedora y, a regañadientes, el muchacho llamado Shirou tomó las llaves que colgaban lejos de cualquier celda mientras el recién llegado terminaba por apagar la lámpara, impidiendo que Midorikawa pudiera apreciar su físico cuando pasara por frente su celda. No intercambiaron palabras, pero parecían entenderse bien, puesto que cuando oyeron ruidos al exterior de las mazmorras, el muchacho se apresuró a abrir una celda al azar y el misterioso recién llegado se apresuró a entrar, dejando la lámpara de aceite apagada en el suelo y pegando su propio cuerpo contra la pared, guardando el más profundo de los silencios.

Shirou no cerró la celda, pero dejó todas las llaves donde estaban y también se escondió, pero él bajo las escaleras, justo a tiempo para cuando alguien abrió la única puerta que permitía el acceso a las mazmorras. La figura de un mayordomo se asomó, algo rechoncho, moreno y con arrugas de edad en el rostro. Observó con ojos escrutiñadores lo poco y nada que se veía por la pésima iluminación de las mazmorras, terminando por cerrar la puerta de madera a sus espaldas y con un aire de desconfianza, marchándose del lugar permitiendo que sus pisadas se oyeran morir desde donde Midorikawa se refugiaba. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, pero no hubo otro sonido, por lo que Shirou se asomó tímidamente desde bajo la escalera para confirmar que no fueran a abrir la puerta inesperadamente. Nada ocurrió y se sintió seguro de salir de su escondite.

— Ya puede salir —dijo bajito, pero audible dentro de las mazmorras.

Un suspiro y una voz ligeramente risueña le respondió— Esa estuvo cerca. Gracias, Fubuki-kun —agradeció. Su voz lo delataba como un muchacho joven, posiblemente cerca de los dieciocho años por tener ya la voz cambiada.

— Algún día me condenarán por esto, ¿lo sabe? —dijo el de voz más débil, yendo por las llaves que reposaban en lo alto de la pared. Debía ponerse de puntitas para alcanzarlas.

— No si yo lo evito —casi pudo oírse el guiño que le dedicó al otro.

Se agachó a tomar la lámpara apagada y mientras salía de la celda en la que se escondió se detuvo un momento, girándose para mirar al prisionero cuya celda había invadido tan apresuradamente. Por la oscuridad no se podía apreciar bien, pero una sonrisa tenue decoró su rostro mientras su cabeza se inclinaba mínimamente en forma de respeto.

— Disculpe la intrusión —fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir. Shirou cerró nuevamente la celda y ambos abandonaron las mazmorras.

Midorikawa estaba literalmente congelado, sentado en el suelo de su fría celda de piedra. Cuando la puerta de su prisión había sido abierta, tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver la sombra de una persona inmiscuirse inesperadamente en su pequeña celda. No habían estado cerca realmente; cada uno en una esquina; la luz tampoco era buena para verse los rostros, pero permitiendo que sus ojos se relajaran para poder ver con más claridad dentro de aquella profunda penumbra, el derrocado príncipe poco a poco pudo distinguir algunos pocos colores entre la oscuridad, sorprendiéndose al verlos pues los reconoció de manera inmediata.

Cabello rojo. Ojos verde azulado.

El rostro de una persona, de un muchacho que en un futuro sería rey, se asomó por su mente. Congelándose frente a sus ojos la imagen permaneció allí y cuando el otro habló, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, dejándole una sensación fría y asfixiante en la garganta que sólo podía catalogar como desagradable. Había miedo en él, un feroz miedo incontrolable, que envió literalmente todos sus esfuerzos y su meditación al carajo.

Quien había entrado a su celda había sido el príncipe del gran reino de Génesis.

Gran.

**Continuará~**

* * *

****_Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias~_

**N/A: **Gracias por mantener aún interés por esta historia. Disculpen la eterna demora, no prometo nada para el próximo capítulo, pero esperemos que la señora inspiración me pille escribiendo mientras trabajo en el próximo capítulo. (Lo gracioso es que tengo toda la historia planeada y aún así se me va la inspiración… o mejor dicho, es reemplazada por otras ideas para el fandom de "El Origen de los Guardianes" y "Kuroko no Basket" OTL).

Gracias a **Pau-Chan Espitia, Yuki-chan y Guest **por sus comentarios! Si no fuera por ustedes, no habría ni querido actualizar por flojera...


End file.
